


Home

by darkmask



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crying, Desperation, Divorce, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Hair Dyeing, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Love, M/M, Married Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Married Life, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Tsundere Jeon Jungkook, jikook as brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmask/pseuds/darkmask
Summary: He had seen this coming, of course he did. It surprised him that it didn't happen earlier.  But he would lie if he said it didn't hurt. Because it still did, like on the first day. Like on the day when he moved out.Taehyung wanted a divorce, and Jungkook knew he had no other choice but agree to it._____The story of Jungkooks and Taehyungs love told through the eyes of both of them with flashbacks of their past along with the present.





	1. First.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story was inspirated by many fanfictions of other fandoms and movies. It is completely written by me though. 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta. Bear with me. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I marked the flashbacks with " = " and scenes changes with " __ "

 

 

He had seen this coming, of course he did. It surprised him that it didn't happen earlier.  But he would lie if he said it didn't hurt. Because it still did, like on the first day. Like on the day when he moved out. 

He felt his slender fingers curl around his other hand, slowly touching the golden ring he refused to take off all these years. Taehyung now officially wanted a divorce. And Jungkook knew, that he had no other choice but agree to it. Not that it would change anything. They haven't been living with each other for almost 2 years now and Taehyung refused to talk to him anyway. And now only this piece of paper was standing between Taehyungs freedom, Jungkooks misery and their life as married partners. Jungkook had been hoping for them to make up again and be like they used to be, but he had always known that for Taehyung the chapter was over. 

The raven haired had stopped fighting for their marriage to work years ago, but he had never stopped loving him. Nor did he meet other people after that, even though they weren't a couple and Taehyung found himself a new partner as well. The fact that Jungkook never took off his wedding ring might have been a big reason why nobody tried their luck with him, but for him it was good how it was. The young man wasn't interested anyways. He hasn't been ready to take it off ever since. If people asked, Jungkook would always say that he was married. However the truth was always clear to him, the ring was his hope. Which -now with the papers on his table- was dying out. Taehyung was not going to come back to him, ever. 

That night he tried gulping the bitter taste of gin down along with his misery as he didn't even take a peak at the divorce papers. When was the last time he had seen his husband? Its probably been a year already. A full year of him staring at the door in hope Taehyung would stand behind it and come back home. A full year of him praying for Taehyungs name to appear on his phone whenever it rang. But who was he fooling? He had been waiting ever since the day Taehyung moved out. Jungkook still remembered what his husband has been wearing the last time he's seen him.

====================

He brushed his hand across his arm in order to make the goosebumps disappear. He could feel his body shake and his heart race as he finally stopped in front of the apartment, he's been told not to enter if it wasn't a serious issue. It was summer and the weather as hot as ever, which made his shaking even more pathetic. Months had passed and Taehyung still hasn't tried to talk to him nor attempted to see him. Jungkook knew he wasn't supposed to appear at his new place unless ordered to, but it was serious. The fear of Taehyungs rage had kept him away. He knew that he had to face it now. After long consideration of different options, he finally lifted his hand to ring the bell. The next moments of waiting felt like ages. He could hear the shuffling from the inside and knew that it was too late to run now. He had to face him. 

But as the door finally opened it didn't reveal the face he has missed so dearly, but a beautiful female. "Oh-- I'm sorry, I must be at the wrong place." He mumbled quietly as he bowed in apology.

The female flashed him a friendly and sweet eyesmile. "Oh no don't leave! Are you waiting for Kim Taehyung perhaps? Because if yes, then you are at the right place." 

"Ah.. I see. Yes I was looking for Kim Taehyung." 

The petite woman stepped to the side, her friendly smile still plastered on face. "Taehyung Oppa isn't at home right now, but he will in a bit. You can wait for him, please come in." 

Jungkook lowered his gaze, staring at the envelope another time before faking a smile and entering his husbands apartment. He followed the woman into the fancy looking living room before sitting down on the couch. 

"Would you like anything to drink or to eat? You know it's quite rare that Taehyung has visitors." 

"Yeah.. he's way too busy to make friends." At least he could say that this didn't change. It was the first time for the male to see his husbands new apartment but it didn't feel unfamiliar. Taehyung could move out and find a new place, but his taste wouldn't change. The weird art works on the walls were proof enough that he was still the man who enjoyed this weird hobby of collecting. Jungkook had never understood his weird obsession with art. The pictures were ugly and messy in his opinion, but Taehyung loved it, so he had learned to as well. 

A pleasant laugh pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. "You must know him quite well because you're very right. Are you a friend of his?" 

"Something like that. I'm-- Jungkook." He replied, the last part a little to quiet. 

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name. Was is Jungkook?" 

This time he only nodded his head, fearing she might know who he was. But the -not even a tiny bit- flickering smile explained more than thousand words. She had no clue who he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of that idiot. My name Nayeon. I'm his girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" He repeated silently after her. His lips curled up into a small smile, the irony rather painful. So Taehyung had moved on. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Nayeon." 

The girl sighed and shook her head like it was something that happened a lot. "Aish Oppa. I'll get you something to drink." And before Jungkook could even try to register the new information the female had returned again with something to drink. Her friendly smile never leaving her pretty face. Taehyung has always had a weakness for pretty faces and smiles. She was definitely his type. 

"How long have you been dating." He asked in both curiosity and as a way to get over the awkward time and her eyes shone immediately. Girls in love were so simple minded.

"For a few months already." Her sweet voice returned as she sat down next to him on the couch. He could only nod before her smile grew and she continued talking, not that Jungkook asked of more and actually gave a shit. "We met at an art exhibition! The way he stared at the pieces had me wonder. How could someone be so passionate about something?" 

"Yeah, he spends a hella lot of money on these paintings. He's such a snob." The way he voiced the sentence could be taken offensively but the hint of adoration mixed in it must have sounded like a dry and sarcastic joke to her because she started laughing in response. 

"You're definitely right on that! Jungkook-ssi you must be a really good friend of his to know that and even make jokes about him. How comes we haven't met yet?" 

He opened his mouth to answer with a small excuse but the sound of opening door caused him to fall silent and tense up immediately. Nayeon jumped up and ran out of the room to greet her boyfriend and _his husband_. "Sweetheart welcome home! Dinner is almost ready and we have a guest!" 

"Oh? A guest? Who is it?" The deep voice the black haired had missed so much finally spoke up. He sounded so tired yet lively. A tone he hasnt heard in so long. Jungkook could feel his heart beating painfully against his chest, like it was about to jump out of it. It wasn't the happiness to see his husband, but the fear of his reaction. And the expression on the others features once he layed his eyes on him said it all. The younger slowly stood up and after so many months of being apart he finally met his husbands cold eyes again. 

"Jungkook." The deep voice said his name, as some sort of familiar greeting. But Jungkook knew, it was the coldest hello he could receive from his husband and that he was not pleased to see him. 

"Sweetheart, how comes you didn't tell me of your friend? He seems to know you quite well! You can't just forget about your friends." Taehyung eyed Jungkook one moment more before turning his face to his girlfriend, his expression softening immediately. The piercing pain which shot through his heart as the other smiled softly at the female and apologized was almost impossible to ignore. Something he lost the privilege of receiving. 

The younger male cleared his throat slowly before speaking up the first time since his husband entered, trying to sounds as normal as possible. "He was probably too busy with his work Nayeon-ssi. You know how he is." 

The woman laughed once again and shook her head, while the males hard eyes were on him again. "Typical! He keeps forgetting a lot these days. If we ever get married I will make sure to send you the invitation personally!" 

At the pure mention of a wedding both of the males flinched shortly before the eldest finally spoke up again. "So, what's the reason of your visit Jungkook?" 

"Oh yeah.. I almost forgot. I need your signature." 

"I see. Let's go to my office room and I'll take a look at it." Taehyung was quick to sign him to follow him before Nayeon voice could stop Jungkooks answer. "Oh! I didn't know that you two are working with each other. I totally forgot to ask you Jungkook-ssi. Oh and dinner is almost done, would you like to stay?" 

"Thank you but I actually have plans already. Next time maybe." The younger shot back quickly, before following his husband to his office room. 

Once the door was closed he could feel the others coldness rise again. As much as he had wished that Taehyung had forgiven him, he could see that he still hated every second of them being together in one room. The elder took the envelope of Jungkooks hand quickly before sitting down behind his desk. Before taking a look at it, the elder looked up again, staring at the youngers face for a short while. "Thank you. For not mentioning anything." 

"I was surprised that you didn't. It's quite an important detail hyung. I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." 

"Important maybe. It's too soon for me though." The elder now opened the envelope before continuing. "Also why would you know? We aren't together anymore and its none of your business who I meet. And what's this anyways? I will definitely not sign anything without reading it. So you can leave again." 

It was true. Taehyung made clear that any relationship expect for the marriage in law was over. He was no more than an ex. And Nayeon was his present and his future. Jungkook had still referred to Taehyung as husband and not his ex, despite Taehyungs words. 

"Well. Since you're still lawfully my husband I need your signature for this. And it's- " He already expected the other to react like that, he would only get a signature if he was lucky enough. "I have to send it in tomorrow..." 

"What the fuck? You appear at my door last minute! You're so damn unreliable." The elders voice turned louder, making him flinch. Taehyung had all the right to be mad. 

"You know that that's not true damn it. It's just that I tried finding other ways. But there was no way without asking for your signature. Now it's due tomorrow." 

"If this has anything to do with my money you can forget my signature anyways." 

"Our money." Jungkook replied rather quickly without thinking. However he regretted his challenging answer the very same second, once he saw Taehyungs darkening expression. He knew he was walking on thin ice.

Taehyungs closed the envelope again, before standing up. "I will take a look at it. You can come over tomorrow and I'll have Nayeon return it to you. Probably without signature. Now leave. I'm done with your face for at least a decade." 

He tried his best not to take the words personally but his heart wouldn't listen anyways.

"And another thing Jungkook." He heard the deep voice say, stopping him in his tracks. "You are still wearing the ring." 

Reflexively he touches the ring with his other hand, playing unconsciously with it. "I got used to it I guess." He lied, not facing the other before leaving the room. Jungkook knew what the other was about to say next and he wasn't ready to hear it. His husband would tell him to take it off, but the ring was all he had. Leaving the apartment again, didn't make him feel easier than before he appeared in front of it. 

But as Nayeon gave him the envelope the next day with Taehyungs signature on it, all the pain disappeared suddenly. His husband didn't have to sign it, it had no benefits for him and still he did. Maybe he still had a little bit affection for him left.

====================

 A bitter laugh escaped his lips.  

"God, I'm so pathetic." 

He always had thought that the fact that Taehyung didn't divorce him for such a long time, meant that he still cared for him at least a little. But he was wrong. Now everything was over. With this divorce, Taehyung would also take his heart. 

____________________

Day two, the divorce papers were on the same spot. Not touched. Jungkook always liked to ignore his problems, hoping they would disappear.

Day five, Jungkook wouldn't enter the room where the papers were, completely isolating himself in his bedroom. He felt miserable, pathetic, like a heartbroken school girl. Jungkook should blame himself for all the misery in his life. He wasn't a fool, he knew exactly it was his fault that Taehyung had left him. The only thing he could blame Taehyung for was his stubborn head. 

He was laying in his bed, their _former_  shared bed, brushing his hand along the white sheet of once Taehyungs side of the bed. He hasn't been laying on that side for years now. Jungkook couldn't help but get reminded of the playful time of his youth, when everything with Taehyung started. How the elder had started chasing him after their unexpected first night which was caused by their drunken teenaged selves. 

Taehyung had always been rich and spoiled as fuck and always had the newest games at home. His mom bought them the same second they were released and she never minded the long nights Taehyungs friends have spent over. The raven haired used to be a sophomore in high school back then and Taehyung was a senior and on top of that his older brothers friend. Jungkook had always butted in when his brother met his friends until he befriended them as well. He was lucky that his brother never minded. That night Jungkook was over at Taehyungs for the first time, his brother had cancelled the game meeting, so it ended up with only Jungkook appearing alone. Taehyung didn't seem to have minded at all. Of course not, he used to be such a sunshine. That Saturday, Taehyungs parents were on another business trip again and the elder had stolen their alcoholic bottles. He could still recall how the elder was staring at him that night. It was the first time in his life he had felt how it was like to be looked at with such desire. As Taehyung leaned in to take his first kiss along with his breath, the younger had felt the burning in his body for the first time in his life.

With a small smile on the males lips, he thought of how he took his clothes and stuff and disappeared the next day with the worst pain in his lower back he had ever felt without saying a word. He had been so embarrassed to even look at his or his brothers eyes that he never tagged along again and had tried to avoid the other on the hallways of their school. But Taehyung had not understood his reaction. Suddenly he had started to follow him around and beg him for a date. But a date was the last thing he wanted to give the elder. He could still recall what he was feeling that time. And how he told Taehyung that their night was a one time thing and would definitely not get repeated. His pain in his lower back was reason enough for him not to want such a thing ever again. But the back then blonde boy repeatedly tried to convince him that it wasn't the sex that he wanted, but actually the younger himself and that he wanted to feel this chemistry they had so bad. 

But despite Jungkooks rejection the blonde didn't give up. He suddenly started to give him presents and flowers, and he would pick him up with his car everyday, although Jungkook would skip past it to get to the subway. It became so obvious that even his older brother Jimin noticed and asked him what was going on. And Jungkook knew, that his brother was already aware of all the details from his friend. And one thing was clear to him, he was not going to feed the spy with information. 

But as the weeks went by and Taehyung still hadn't stopped, that he even joined him on the 4th day of his school trip to Jeju Island. It felt so ridiculous that he couldn't help but finally give in and after finding hundreds of excuses for his teacher the dark hair finally gave him his date. And oh boy, it was until this day one of Jungkooks most precious memories. The day he had realized how hard he had fallen for the blonde. During the whole date he had watched Taehyung make one mistake after the other, the nervousness of the blonde was so obvious, yet so endearing. He wasn't behaving like he used to before in his presence. His gazes were longer, the gap between them was smaller, his actions more thought out. And as the date neared its end and everything Taehyung tried went wrong that even the weather kicked him in the balls that it started raining, drenching everything and both of them. The blonde had kept a smile throughout the whole day, not once losing the smile and his positivity, but Jungkook saw the frustration behind it from the beginning. But as it started raining he had groaned out as he didn't try to hide how frustrated he was anymore. It was this day when Jungkook realized how much effort the blonde has given into everything and how serious he was with him. All along as the younger received all these presents he thought that he was showing off his wealth to get into his pants again, but this day showed him how wrong he was about the elder. He even remembered the hilarious rant of apologies of the other.

"I'm so sorry Kook, I know it looks like I did nothing for this and I am sorry that I made you wait for almost 40 minutes and was too late on our first date, everything went wrong and I'm so damn sorry for the drink I spilled over you and I'm also so sorry that I accidentally pushed you into the dirt and oh my god I'm so sorry that the potatoes were still hard I had no idea and I'm so sorry that I kept making insensitive jokes about everything even though it was my fault and this damn rain and oh shit I think a hard rain drop just hit my face, fuck it's so cold and I can't even see you anymore but you're so fucking beautiful and now you're soaked because of me and...." 

He could still feel the frustration he finally spilled with this rant and how he had laughed at his cute behaviour and how the other just didn't seem to stop listing all the things that went wrong. He also couldn't see him that well because it was raining so hard. 

Jungkook would never forget the expression of the elder after he had leaned in to stop his rant with a small peck on his lips. It were some of the longest five seconds in his life of pure staring in one another's eyes before Taehyung had finally cupped his cheeks to do what he had tried all these weeks and kiss him in Jeju Island. It was so damn cold that day and everything the blonde did went wrong but this kiss was perfect. It was the real start of their love. 

These memories were so dear to him, the way they would magically form a smile on his face. But the moment he blinked back to reality, he noticed the tears that had left his pillow wet again without him noticing. It was the memory of the beginning of his love for Taehyung which caused his throat to clench. 

He was laying in his bed on day five after he received the divorce papers, thinking of the start of their love, when it was already the end of it. The things Jungkook would give up just turn back time and go back to this moment. Or any other time of his happy past with his husband. 

 

 


	2. Second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked flashbacks with ====  
> and changes between Taehyungs and Jungkooks pov with ::::::::::.  
> Scene changes are still makes with _________. 
> 
> Hope it's not confusing. Thank you.

On day eight Jungkook finally left his room again to go back to work. The time outside of his apartment went by and didn't stop like it felt like. The raven haired still didn't take off his ring and nobody suspected anything. Whenever any of his colleagues would ask about his health he would simply state that he had a cold which was gone again. 

He rolled his eyes at the signalled ringtone of his brother on his way home. He definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Jimin was nothing but worried but Jungkook was sick of the other trying to make him look out for dates again and trying to convince him to finally let go. As if Jungkook didn't know that it was about time to do so. As the ringtone went off for the third time, Jungkook felt like crying again. He didn't want to hear what Jimin had to say. He didn't want to hear anything from anyone. All he wanted was to be left alone. Without allowing his phone to go off another he turned it off completely before finally entering his apartment again. It was dark and cold inside, nothing new. He skipped past the table with the papers to get some water as the bell rang. Groaning in frustration, he tried to think of a plan to avoid the door. How stupid of him. He should have known that Jimin would appear in front of his door immediately after he ignored every of his calls. It was so typical of him. 

After the forth ring he finally opened with a rather annoyed "What do you want Jimin?" but the orbs that were looking back at him didn't belong to his brother.

"Not Jimin. Can I come in?" The husky voice would ask, making his heart jump. The younger opened his door a little more and stepped to the side to let his husband enter the place he hasn't entered in years. He could see how the brunette would look around in the apartment before sitting down on his old usual spot on the couch. "You didn't change much in here." He commented before looking back at Jungkook who was standing awkwardly in front of his couch. 

The raven hair wasn't sure how to answer, let alone react to his husband sitting on his spot again. The younger has been waiting for this to happen in years and always thought that this would be the happiest day in his life but now he just felt miserable. There was only one reason for his husbands visit, and simply wanting to see him was definitely not it. He had hoped to ignore his problem, but he should have known that the other would want them back quickly. 

"Listen Jungkook. I'm not here to fight. Let's just finish this quickly and part peacefully. You didn't look at the papers, am I right?" 

Jungkook wanted to run away, wanted to kick him out, or anything so he wouldn't have to face this issue. But how was he supposed to prevent this if Taehyung even stood up himself to get the papers, before sitting back down immediately again. The elder knew him too well after all.

"Come on. Sit down please." He heard the deep voice speak in the softerst voice he has heard in years. How much Jungkook wished  it was because it wasn't easy for him either and that he was also hurt and didn't want a divorce. He blinked the tears away which were threatening to form suddenly before sitting down next to his still husband. 

"If you sign this, we will be done quickly without any troubles. You will keep the apartment and of course a huge part of my money. I wouldn't leave you without anything." 

Taehyung held a pen out for him, his expression was soft, almost sad, if Jungkook wasn't imagining things again. The dark haired didn't know if the poker face he had learned was still working but judging by Taehyungs sigh, he must have looked like he was feeling. "Come on Kook. Don't make this even harder. Just.. just sign the paper and you'll be free." 

" _You_ will be free you mean?" He heard himself say in a broken voice. It was the first time he had spoken that night which was directly directed to him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jungkook god damn it. Just fucking sign it so we can finally move on with our lifes." Taehyung had known it wasn't going to be easy to get the youngers signature, he had expected him to throw a fit and kick him out, but this visibly heartbroken expression of him was worse than he remembered. He had to get him to sign the paper before the other would lose his strength and possibly cry. Taehyung could handle a lot, but Jungkooks teary face had always made him weak. Jungkook has always been a prideful guy and would almost never show someone his tears, and that was Taehyungs luck. He was building on that. He had to leave before his ex would show him tears of sorrow or he might get weak again. 

"Why? Why now and not back then Tae?" The younger spoke out in this thin and quiet voice and the elder already wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was gonna be fine. But the truth was, nothing was gonna be okay again. At least not with the two of them. 

"I want to propose soon. I want children Jungkook. A real family. But you're in the way. So we need to finally stop this." His voice was harder now, stronger and colder. Jungkooks obvious flinching didn't help but this was the only way to get what he wanted. The younger finally took the pen off his hand, his eyes fixated on the papers. He didn't realize that Taehyung didn't really answer his question, and the elder was glad. 

Finally Jungkook guided his pen to the paper, attempting to sign it before he stopped abruptly.  "And what do you get? After the divorce, what will be yours?" 

Fuck- 

"I want... I want the house in Jeju Island. It's the only thing I want. You'll get everything else, without problems." And as expected Jungkooks eyes grew larger than they already were and the pen landed on the floor immediately after. 

"No!" Although Taehyung had expected his ex to react like this, he still felt the anger rise in him. 

"It's just this one fucking house I want Jungkook. Nothing else! And I bought it!" 

The younger stood up and he could see how he started shaking. "For _me_! you bought it for me! It was your gift to me! You can't take it away from me!!!" 

"I gave you hundreds of fucking gifts! Just leave me this one!!" The elder followed the other as he tried to leave the living room and held him back. "Dont you fucking dare leave this conversation just like that." 

The dark haired turned around, his body was shaking but his expression was furious. 

"I will not fucking sign this! That house is mine. It wasn't just a present. It was your _wedding_  gift to me you asshole!" 

"Yes a fucking gift for a marriage which is now _ending_. You don't need such a big house! You don't even want children. It's the perfect summer house for a family with the perfect position. I will have my family soon!" He couldn't understand how Jungkook wouldn't do him such a small favour after all these years when he continued to pay for his apartment, when he signed everything Jungkook gave him even after the things he had done. After the heartbreak he has put him through. Jungkook has always been selfish and cruel. It has always been Taehyung who had given effort into this relationship, only him. And the younger had paid it back to him with nothing. Jungkook could fight against this all he wanted, but both of them knew that it was not Taehyungs fault that their marriage was a disaster, but his. 

"Yes I _know_. You told me it was the perfect house for a family when you made the gift! You said it was for _our_ future! You can't take that away from me!" 

"But _our_ future does not exist. We are past! Why can't you just leave me this one fucking thing!? I already moved out of our apartment, I left the car. Just this one Jungkook! Why are you so stubborn?! All you cared has always been my money!!! It was the only thing you ever loved about me!" He almost screamed but this time the younger didn't flinch. 

"Becau-- because this is all I have left.."

But the sudden voice crack of his ex, made him go silent completely. If the others voice didn't come back stronger he would have thought that the younger started to cry, but as he has hoped. Jungkooks pride wouldn't allow that. 

"You can fucking take the apartment and the car and your fucking money. You have enough money to buy a new house. I will not give my house up!" 

The rage which was radiated from his ex was obvious and he was not in the mood to negotiate. As usual. But as the younger took the contract and ripped it apart in front of his face, he lost it as well. This reminded him of the reasons why they didn't work out and would never do.

"How dare you!?" He started. But unlike Jungkook, Taehyung had his emotions under control. He breathed in and continued, his voice cold with hatred, mirroring the emotions he was feeling for his ex. 

"Alright. Then I will take everything you have away. The apartment, the car, my money and the house. I wanted to be nice. But you give me no choice. I'll make sure you will be left with nothing. See you in court." 

And with that, he left the apartment with inner fury and outer coldness.  
____________________

He wished Jungkook didn't still have such an effect on him. He wished that the moment he walked into his warm apartment and was greeted by a kiss of his beautiful girlfriend, he would finally stop thinking about him. Why was it so hard to get him out of his head? 

"And--? Is it done?" Her quiet voice spoke up during dinner and Taehyung knew exactly what she was talking about. 

He sighed before shoving another spoon of her delicious food into his mouth. He couldn't help but remember the disgusting food his ex had made for him, back when they were still together. Jungkook was an awful cook and he knew it, but he would still continue trying. » _God how I used to love that._ « He thought in bitterness. 

=========================

His beautiful big eyes were on him and not leaving. God was he gorgeous. He knew he was waiting for his review on the receipt he tried but suddenly Taehyung could only look at him instead. 

"Come on, is it that awful?" He could hear him sigh. "Alright. I should just stop trying I guess." 

The now red hair reached out over the table to take his black haired husbands hand. "I love it." 

The other rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back to brush Taehyungs red strands of hair out of his face. "You don't need to lie. You're the chef here. Just tell me it's awful, I can handle it." 

His lips curled up immediately at the touch of his husband until they formed the big goofy smile. How much he loved it when Jungkook touched him without Taehyung asking for it or initiated skinship in general. 

"I love when you cook for me." He answered with a bright smile. "I love everything you do." 

Taehyung would catch every glimpse of emotion his love would show him, even if it was just small or almost not noticeable. He would see it. That's how the faint smile of the gorgeous boy wouldn't go unnoticed either. Damn how much he loved seeing him like this. 

The next thing Jungkook did was shove him the spoon into his mouth and with that his tongue worked again, and damn if it was something else he would have been so happy that the younger was feeding him. But tasting the spices Jungkook added way too generous, put his mouth on fire, the saltiness couldn't be ignored either and on top of that it went too quickly down his throat, causing a fit of coughs to leave him. The younger was right, now he could taste it for real. It was awful. 

"Fuck-" he said in between his coughs before gulping the water down his husband was holding out for him. The younger seemed to have an apologetic expression on his features as he could finally see straight again. And suddenly he took his plate and stood up to throw it away. 

"We should just order in today and next time you will cook again. Sorry about this." He said as he emptied the plates. Taehyung stood up quickly before hugging his beautiful husbands back. 

"No. I love when you cook for me. It makes me feel happy and warm." He whispered into the others neck as he left small kisses on it. The beauty leaned back into him and he could feel the pouting through his words. 

"But its awful.. I tried my best but-- I'm just not good at this. You do so much I wanted to do something as well but-" 

He couldn't help but smile at the cuteness, leaving even more kisses on his perfect skin. "I'll help you, my love. I'll show you how to cook, okay? And then I want you to cook for me all the time alright?" 

"Promise?" He heard the other say before he lifted his head again as he was met with those beautiful orbs staring back at his. "Promise you show me how to cook?" He said before turning around completely. 

"I promise." He answered truthfully and the smile in return was worth everything. And if it wasn't already perfect enough, the younger tilted his head and claimed his lips for a kiss. 

=================

"Oppa. Taehyung!" The rather high pitched voice made him blink in confusion.  "Are you even listening to me?" The girl asked, sounding upset. 

Fuck, how could he find himself in daydreams like this again? He had to finally stop this. 

"I'm sorry, _my love_. What did you say again?" 

"I asked if it's done." 

He sighed and shook his head, earning a groan from the female. 

"Why not Oppa? How long do I have to wait? My parents keep bothering me already with this!"

"I know, I know. But he isn't as cooperative as I hoped he would be! He refuses to give in to it. And I didn't want to force this divorce." 

"To force!? You've been apart for years now! I am your girlfriend and I'm not getting younger either! Just let him keep everything he wants as long as he will be gone finally!" 

He rubbed his temples in annoyance. He hated this topic and he couldn't do anything about it. Nayeon was right. He had no right to make her wait that much. She wanted a stable relationship with children, and so did he. But children without a marriage was not a matter of discussion in her parents eyes and he had to agree as well. Jungkook was the only one in the way of his happy life with her. 

"I know that and I will get this divorce. Even if he tries to fight this. We will have our children and our perfect future with each other." He said as he reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it in a smoothing way ( _like he used to do it with him_ ) and thankfully she nodded her head. 

Jungkook only had to let go and Taehyung could finally be happy. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once Taehyung left his apartment Jungkook slowly fell to his knees. What has he done? The realisation hit him hard the very same moment. He knew he would lose in court, yet he challenged him. 

But as his eyes fell on the pieces of paper on the floor next to his body, he rage returned again. He took some of the pieces and teared them apart even more, followed by a rather loud scream of frustration along with some tears. How could he do this to him? How could he try to take his house away from him. How could he have erased all the beautiful memories they had with each other in Jeju. How could Taehyung forget that their first real kiss was in front of it? How could he forget that only two year after that at the same position he kneeled in front of him. 

"Not this house Taehyung." He sobbed out in pain as his fingers curled on the floor, the papers still in between them. "Please don't take this away from me. This is all I have left. Please Taehyung. I beg you." He cried out to nothing but an empty apartment as he pressed his forehead to the floor, watching his tears drop. "You promised me a life full of happiness Tae, did you already forget? You promised to love me til death do us part in that house, is it no longer relevant  _my love_?" He mumbled to himself, saying all the things he could not say to Taehyungs face. All the things his husband didn't want to hear. Soon he will take it away from him, and Jungkook will have no chance to fight it.

He let his body lay down on the floor finally, no longer sitting there with his head pressed to the ground. "God, so pathetic." He whispered again as he wiped away his tears. He could see the beautiful golden ring gracing his ring finger, like it did all these years ever since that day. 

=====================

"Hyung, its way too cold what is it?" He whined out, as he let himself get dragged along by his boyfriend. It was their second anniversary and even though Jungkook still had school, his boyfriend begged him to go to Jeju Island for this week with him. He had known that it was impossible to convince his parents so Jimin had to help with excuses. Taehyung was in college and they didn't see each other that much anymore, so Jungkook was actually more than willing to say yes, but still he had kept refusing to go to Jeju until Jimin convinced him that it was alright. Jimin was a little too supportive of this relationship he had with his friend, but Jungkook couldn't be more glad. Sadly their anniversary in Jeju Island was usually like the time they got together, very rainy but today they were lucky enough only to get clouds. The younger kept staring at the beach to his right and the beautiful color of the mirrored sunset in it. He wished the sun would have radiated some warmth as well instead of just looking nice. 

"Almost there, my love! I know it's cold, I'm sorry. next time I will rent a car in Jeju as well." The orange haired said with his deep yet loud voice. The younger sighed and kept following the other. The last time he saw Jeju was back during the time they got together, exactly two years ago. His boyfriend was a blonde back then and both of them were a lot shorter. A lot had changed. This was their first vacation with each other after two years of dating. 

All of a sudden the street light over their heads when off, indicating that it was getting late. What was weird, was the fact that that light turned off once they walked past it, only to be replaced by the new one. Jungkooks eyes immediately focused to the streetlights in confusion. Jeju could appearenly not afford good functioning streetlights. Suddenly the same happened again. Before the younger could question it, he got distracted by many beautiful white  balloons which were attached to the ground so they wouldn't fly off. The balloons were on each side of them, forming a way. Unexpectedly the streetlights went off one by one, to the end of the street. Something felt familiar but Jungkook still wasnt very sure. At the end of the street were three more balloons in grey, red and green. 

Finally the other came to a stop and he turned around, raising his arms with a big and foolish smile on his face. "We are here!" Jungkooks smile immediately returned at the sight of his boyfriends happy expression, before taking another look at his surroundings. He wasn't familiar with Jeju Island at all and would get completely lost if his funny haired boyfriend wasn't with him, but as soon as he saw the big beautiful house behind the balloons, he immediately knew where they were. It was probably the most beautiful place he has ever been at and it was linked to his sweetest memory of their first official kiss. He stepped closer to it, searching for the telephone booth that he remembered so dearly to have been close by as well. And there it was standing completely empty, as always. 

"Tae I can't believe you memorized this place!" He spoke up, not even trying to hide his excitement, no longer questioning the weird decorations. Jungkook didn't even expect to feel so happy to be at this place. He remembered how they were on the beach in front of the house the whole day of their first date. 

He could feel warm air brush against his neck, along with two strong arms of his boyfriend wrapping around his waist. "Of course I did, my love.  How could I forget this beautiful scenery." He whispered as he kissed his neck, making the younger shiver. "I have something for you." 

Jungkook looked at the other in both confusion and surprise. "Another gift? You already gave me something for the anniversary Tae." 

Taehyung kissed his way up to his ear, before taking the youngers face between his long fingers to make him look at the balloons in front of the beautiful house. "Pick one of the balloons. Just one of them." He spoke in his rich baritone voice before letting go of his boyfriend. 

"Damn Tae, again one of your games?" 

"I'll promise it's an easy one. Just pick one balloon. Preferably the right one." 

The younger chuckled and shook his head at his childish boyfriend before walking over to the balloons. He was used to Taehyungs games, so his shock didn't last long. Taehyung said he was supposed to pick the right one, so Jungkook was probably supposed to choose wisely, but the younger was never a fan of these weird games, so he simply took the grey one without father consideration. 

"Done." He said quickly, holding the string between his fingers. 

Taehyung laughed out, not even eyeing the balloon. "Of course you are." 

Jungkook returned the smile of the other before turning away again, taking a better look at the balloon. As the impatient person he was, he simply shook the balloon and unexpectedly he heard something moving. Something was in it. « _Geez, Taehyung. Of course it wouldn't be empty_.» he thought to himself before forcing his fingernails into the balloon to get out whatever was in there. With the pop of the balloon, he heard the click on the ground and suddenly all streetlights except for the two they were standing underneath went out. "Fuck. How am is supposed to find that shit now." He mumbled having his eyes set to the ground.

However as his boyfriend didn't say a word he turned around. And the sight before him almost almost took his breath away. 

Taehyung was down on one knee, picking something shining off the ground before glancing back up. And Jesus, this was probably the most beautiful smile he's seen on the other. And finally he could see the item. It was a beautiful golden ring. And Jungkook could swear his heart stopped for a moment. He wasn't dumb, he knew what this was before the other even opened his mouth. And before his boyfriend finally spoke the words, he could feel his heart working again as it began racing like it never did before. Fuck, if this wasn't a heart attack, what was it? 

"Marry me." He finally proposed, the smile never leaving him. 

Jungkook opened his mouth a few times, not finding his voice back, as it was distracted by the rushing of his blood. The answer he was looking for was clear to him. Without a doubt and still his whole body was shaking like he was taking the most important exam of his life. He was indeed very weak on the inside, unlike the other. Finally, he nodded his head repeatedly. "Yes. I will." He almost whispered as he found his voice back. 

Taehyungs eyes were set on him until he could breathe out in relief, before finally putting the golden ring on its new place. As he stood up to his feet again, he didn't waste any time before lifting his dark haired fiance up, making the other squeal in surprise. 

"You made me the happiest man alive, my love." Taehyung whispered as he had his head tilted upwards to meet the youngers eyes. Jungkook always thought that the day of their first date was the best day of his life, now this one day was fighting for the first place. He lowered his head to seal their lips, adding his tongue in the first moment for a passionate and wet kiss, making the other laugh. 

"Easy there, my love, we still have the rest of our lives for that." Taehyung said jokingly into the others kiss but Jungkook couldn't help but feel so desperate out of happiness.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I'm definitely no jackpot." He once again whispered lowly, the insecurity returning to his shy self. 

The orange haired let the younger back to the ground, releasing his body only to cup his cheeks and leave some small pecks on his lips. "Are you kidding? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I want to be by your side until I'm old and ugly." He returned with his beautiful soft brown eyes and this awfully soft smile that always made Jungkook melt. Fuck, he must have been a saint in his past life for deserving a person like Taehyung by his side. 

"God, you're so damn beautiful and I can't believe you are mine forever now." The elder groaned as he placed a few more kisses on his lips, making his heart jump another time. 

"How.." Jungkook started in between the kisses. "How did you even know I'd pick the balloon with the ring. What if I chose wrong? Would you have decided against marrying me?" 

Taehyung laughed out in his loud voice. "I knew you'd pick grey. You hate colours. You'd rather have your world in black and white. Grey was the obvious choice from the start." 

"So you cheated, huh?" 

"Babe, there are no rules when it comes to love." 

Jungkooks face lit up at the answer. "Fucking cheater." 

"Yours." Taehyung whispered into his hair as he pulled the younger into his embrace. "Forever yours." 

"Forever mine." 

=================

"Liar." He spoke out into the darkness as he stood up again. His eyes fell to his ring again, and for the first time in many years, he pulled it off his finger. "You fucking liar!!" He yelled out as he threw his beloved ring against the wall. 

Without sparing the ring another look he ran to his bedroom and packed his bags. The fight over his love was over, but the war over his house has begun. He took the keys and drove to the airport. Maybe he left too abruptly but right now he didn't care about anymore. 

As the cab finally came to as stop, he couldn't help the bitter taste in his mouth. This place always used to be his place of happiness and now he arrived all alone. The driver helped him with his luggage after he paid him extra. His eyes immediately searched for the telephone booth which was thankfully still standing at its spot. The whole place was full of memories of them. 

The raven haired unlocked his safe haven and let the other male in to place his luggage in. "Wow." The stranger said. "I've always wondered what these huge luxury places looked like." 

Jungkook put his keys away before facing the stranger again. "You're welcome then." 

"Oh-- right. Thank you for the money and if you perhaps need a driver around here please make sure to call again." The stranger bowed a few times, like he was some filthy rich heir or something like that. Well judging by this house it did definitely look like it. As the stranger finally left he leaned back against the door. He couldn't believe he just left for Jeju Island. 

He hasn't been here for years and it probably didn't even have electricity. Well, he would eventually find some candles around here. As the light turned on at the first try and smiled bitterly. 

"Taehyung never stopped paying for it." He laughed out in misery. Who was Jungkook even fooling. He could never afford to pay for electricity or water or broken things in the case of it; he could never afford keeping this anyways, unless he moved in and searched for a job in Jeju. After all Jungkook wasn't stupid. He knew that Taehyung would win in court.

"A few last days before I will have to leave forever. His girlfriend is a lucky woman." He said into the void.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest. Hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> And please leave some comments. i wanna know what you guys are thinking. Critics are very welcome as well.


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT
> 
> Scene changes between Tae and Kook " ::::::: ", flashbacks ======. 
> 
> So I have returned with another chapter. Took me awhile. Life got in the way and I quite lost the mood to write. But I'm trying to continue this. 
> 
> Please leave some comments down below. You'd leave a smile on my face with those. I welcome criticism as well tho!! 
> 
> If anything is confusing then please tell me so as well!!
> 
> Also. My story has no beta so, sorry for the following mistake.
> 
> Thanks for the patience and i hope you enjoy!!

Waking up in Jeju Island was different, it was refreshing. Jungkook hadn't felt this content in a while. He woke up early to go grocery shopping and make some breakfast for himself. He was lucky that it was already weekend and his boss wouldn't flip at his absence again. The male made sure his phone was turned off and reality was as far as possible. Still he knew he had to call his brother. But instead of turning his phone back on, he walked out of his house to the telephone booth. It's been many years probably since the last time this was used. 

It was afternoon and very cold by the time the call ended and Jungkook was still sitting in the booth, slowly losing himself in memories again.

==================

The black haired groaned in frustration, as the weather didn't seem to get better. He was sitting on the wet sand of the beach, watching the waves come closer each time. Taehyung said he wanted to get some drinks and that the younger should wait for him already. He turned his head once more, staring at the big beautiful house behind him and then back to the streets, waiting for his fiance. And still too late. How Jungkook hated that. 

As the sound of thunder made him shiver, he groaned once more before standing up again. It was going to rain and the younger just wanted to get back to the hotel. It was way too cold. Just as he stood up from he spot he saw Taehyung approach him finally with two cups of something warm and Jungkook suddenly remembered again why he said yes to his proposal. "Finally!! Is it hot coffee? Please say yes." 

Taehyung sat down on the sand again, patting the spot next to him. "Hot chocolate for me, and black coffee for my boring baby." 

The younger rolled his eyes and sat back down next to the other and took the cup of coffee off his hand. This was definitely the one thing he needed the most at this moment. He loved the bitter taste of black coffee. Taehyung had never understood how he could like it so much, his orange haired fiance loved sugar, chocolate and lots of milk. 

"This is heaven." Jungkook moaned delightfully, leaning his head into his fiances shoulder as the elder wrapped his arm around him. 

"Drink quickly, my love. I think it's going to rain again." Taehyung left a small kiss on his head, before leaning his own head against his. 

Chuckling softly, the younger listened to him and took long sips. "Once I finish high school we need to come over during summer. It always rains when we are here." 

Taehyung brushed his hand over Jungkooks arm to keep him as warm as he possibly could. "It's your fault, my love." He replied laughing. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrow and glanced up. "What exactly?" 

"If only you had given in to me earlier, our anniversary would have been during summer. Let's make sure our wedding day will be around July then." The elders wide smile was both annoying and cute, the younger thought. 

"Summer wedding. I'd love that." He mused as his eyes were set on his almost empty cup again, as he watched the suddenly big drops of water mix with his left coffee. "Fuck!" 

Jungkook jumped up abruptly, letting the cup fall, before making big steps from the sand away, followed by his laughing fiance. "Fucking rain!" He shouted in annoyance as he tried to run to the streets as quickly as possible to find something to hide underneath. Taehyungs stupid laugh didn't help his annoyance at all and only got louder after Jungkooks flinching at the next sound of thunder. 

The younger tried to ignore the others pleasure as much as possible, finally remembering a perfect place to brace himself from the rain. He opened the door of the telephone booth and entered it hastily, making enough space for the orange haired idiot. 

Taehyungs expression didn't seem to have lost his brightness at all, causing the younger to roll his eyes. Jungkook leaned back into the glass wall of the booth, staring at his handsome fiance who pressed his hand next to his head to support himself. 

The raven haired glanced to the raindrops falling onto the glass, making it hard to see anything at all. He only hoped it wasn't gonna take so long so they could finally leave again. He whined displeased as he felt his body shivering because of the cold. 

"Now it's really like the day we got together, huh?" Taehyung broke the silence, making the younger grin at the memory. 

"Asshole. It's fucking cold Tae." 

His fiance hummed understanding as he used his free hand to brush it over his body in an attempt to warm him. The elders slender fingers slowly tugged onto his shirt before touching his skin underneath it, making the younger shudder at the contact. The younger pulled the others hand out off his shirt, giving him a warning stare, not that it was enough to get rid of the annoying grin on Taehyungs face. 

A deep chuckle left elders throat as he placed his hand on his hip instead. "I thought you're cold, my love." 

As Jungkook wanted to answer to the ridiculousness of his fiance, his breath got stuck as the other rolled his hips into his, immediately causing the friction.

"Are you crazy?!" He hissed as he could finally breathe again. The others smile only grew, as his hand ran lower to his thigh instead as he pulled the youngers leg up and without warning rolled his hips again, until he finally received a low and almost too silent moan. 

"Don't worry my love. Nobody will see. It's raining way too hard." He whispered into his ear in his horny and hoarse voice. Fuck-- 

Taehyung pulled his hand off the glass next to Jungkooks hand before getting in between their bodies to undo the youngers belt and pants. 

Jungkook wanted to push him off and tell him to wait the fuck up until they're back in their hotel room but his growing bulge was in the way. Fuck-- Taehyung won. 

"Fucking asshole." The raven haired hissed once again, as he felt the others long fingers slide into his pants from behind. How he wished he could punch that annoying smile off of that face as he finally found his entrance and had the nerve to add some pressure to it. 

"You look so hot like this baby. So weak and ready for it." Taehyung whispered lowly, as he bit lightly into his ear lobe, tugging slightly. "And the rain could stop any time and reveal many people who could walk past and see all the pretty faces you make while I fuck you against this glass wall." 

A side of him wanted to beat the fuck out of his fiance for trying this shit on him, but the other side was way too weak for those words and how they made his body react to them. Taehyungs first finger sliding in wasn't helping either, only letting him give in to the other completely. This was a short fight. Fuck he got weak. 

"You like this, don't you? Losing yourself completely as my fingers work their way in at such a public place." The orange haired whispered as he added two more fingers. 

Jungkook was quite good at keeping his moans at a minimum, but his body language was giving everything he wanted to hide off. His legs were shaking, only barely being able to stand on the one which was still on the ground. But as the other finally found his weak spot, he couldn't help the low moan which was elicited from his throat as he threw his head back into the glass wall. And as expected, Taehyung pulled his finger out again, receiving a rather desperate groan from the younger. 

"There there my love." Taehyung cooed as he let the younger back to the ground before pulling Jungkooks pants down all at once. The younger kicked his shoes off along with the pants and underwear before his partner grabbed his outer thighs again to lift him up. He reflexively wrapped his legs around the others waist and supported himself on his shoulders as he finally met his eyes and that annoying smile again. 

Taehyung was fully clothed, only his pants zipped open enough for him to take his cock out. He pressed the tip to the opening, rubbing his precome against it. The younger released another groan in frustration, as he felt his entrance clench firmly in an attempt to hold anything. The black haired pushed his hips forward to get it finally in and release him from the frustration but Taehyung pulled back with a grin, making the younger whine desperately. 

"Asshole. What are you waiti--" and before he could finish the sentence, Taehyung thrusted into him in one go. His moan got stuck in his throat, the pleasure coming too sudden. The elder didn't take his time like he would usually when they were making love, but instead pulled himself almost completely out just to rock his cock back in the next second. 

Jungkook has turned into a sucker for the rough act, unlike Taehyung, who actually loved to take his sweet time with him and preferred to go gentle on him. It was a weird masochistic side in him that Taehyung, to his own disapproval, awoke. The elder would rarely give in and skip foreplays -though never skipping preparation, as he was too afraid of hurting the younger. Taehyung was just naturally softer than Jungkook. 

So as the elder pushed his legs farther up to go even deeper and faster with each thrust, the younger would completely lose himself in the pleasure. He could feel his tip continually hit his prostate, making him clench more around him, trying to hold on to each feel as long as possible. His hands were tightly curled on the bright haireds shirt, trying to get him even closer as his hips were pushing back, to get the others length to slide in and out of him even smoother.

"Holy fucking shit Tae." He cursed in arousal. "This is freaking--" 

"Hot?" The baritone voice breathed as he sucked on the skin of his neck. 

"Illegal!" He huffed back, as his eyes rolled back at the next thrust. "Fuck--" 

Taehyung grasped his chin rather roughly as he forcefully tiled it to the side, only to make Jungkook notice that the rain almost stopped completely, giving the possible walking strangers a perfect look at the inside. Jungkook let out an outraged gasp, but another hit on his prostate turned it into a groan of ecstasy as his short fingernails dug into the others skin. "Tae--!" 

"Yes, my love? Are you shocked by the turn of events? Are you afraid one might walk by and see how I'm fucking you the way you love it?" He hushed in the lowest pitch the younger has ever heard, only causing more to his clouded mind as the elder wouldn't let go of his face and forced him to keep his eyes on the glass. 

"If someone sees us, you better write your will." He hissed shakily before he once again chocked on his breath. 

Taehyung nibbled on his collarbones, after leaving a big mark as he grabbed the youngers length to stroke it along to his movements of his hips. 

"Tae-- it's--" he couldn't finish his sentence as shockwaves were hitting him and he could only see white. The explosion was so intense that he forgot how to breathe for a few long seconds. He could feel his fiance pound into him a few more times before the wet warmth filled him up. 

"Oh my-- god." He stuttered as he came down from his height. Taehyung only laughed in his hoarse voice, his cock still buried deep as he left open mouthed kisses on his cheek before turning the youngers face to him again as he brushed their lips together, initiating a lazy kiss. The elder sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, asking for permission to enter, which Jungkook eagerly accepted, letting the other explore his mouth. 

Their situation was completely forgotten to the raven hair as he was completely consumed into the slow dancing of tongues, until the other finally pulled his member out gently. He could feel the others cum slowly run down his thighs as he was placed to his feet again. 

And yet, Jungkook couldn't care less about anything else anymore, as he had just wrapped his arms around his fiances neck and enjoyed the slow kiss. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing pants or that people might walk by. Only Taehyung and his kisses mattered in that moment. 

He knew they didn't leave that booth for what felt like hours, as they were busy being teenagers and make out until it turned dark and the younger started freezing again. Taehyung had carried him all the way back to the hotel that evening as he returned to kiss him in bed for the rest of the night. This time gentler, as he had fucked him slowly with more synchronized and intense thrusts into the mattress like Taehyung loved to. 

=========

"He used to be so soft." He whispered to himself as his eyes were set on the outside. A small smile was placed on his lips at the soft memories. He shook his head slightly before standing up again and grabbing the telephone receiver.

After throwing in some coins and dialling his brothers number, he waited for the loud and annoying voice. 

"Hello? Jimin speaking." His brother said over the ear piece. The younger smiled a little as he pressed his hand to the glass, his eyes staring to the beach and the crazy waves. 

"Hello?? Anyone there? I can hear breathing. Is this a game?" 

He chuckled slightly and shook his head as an answer, knowing exactly it wouldn't get heard. He still remembered how Taehyung used to play these kinds of games on him and Jimin all the time. He was such a kid. 

"Hyung." He voiced finally. 

"Kookie? Fucking finally. What's this number? Why's your phone off? I almost broke into your apartment. Where are you god damn it?" 

The younger made a shushing sound with his voice, trying to stop his brother from freaking out. 

"I'm fine hyung." 

"But where are you? What's wrong? Are you okay? Should we meet up?" 

"I don't think that that's needed. Or possible right now." He answered rather emotionless.

It was weird how well he knew the other, it was almost like he could hear his brothers frown over phone. "What do you mean Kookie? What's wrong, you make me go crazy. I'm so worried please tell me finally or I have t----" and suddenly the call was interrupted, making the black haired blink. He leaned back against the glass, closing his eyes as he listened to the repeating beeps.

"Of course." he whispered as he threw a few more coins in before dialling Jimins number again. It was an old telephone booth. Of course this had to happen. 

"Kookie? What the heck?" 

"Sorry hyung. What did you say again?" 

"Kookie." He could hear his brothers soft voice. "Please tell me what happened." And Jungkook didn't know how the change of Jimins tone changed anything but suddenly he felt his heart clench again. He swallowed the thick clump in his throat before breathing in again.

"Hyung." He started, as suddenly so many pictures of the past few weeks rushed through his mind. The papers of his coming divorce, Taehyungs visit, his broken heart and the future loss of his beautiful house. He wanted to say so many things, but Jeju Island was not supposed to be a sad place, so he just answered. "I needed a small break from work and life, so I left Seoul for a little. It won't be long, so don't worry." He lied between his teeth. Jungkook knew that he had to tell Jimin about all of these things sooner or later, but if he could decide, he'd always choose later. He let his body slide down along the glass, until he was once again sitting on the ground of the telephone booth, pressing the speaker firmly against his ear.

"I missed the peaceful silence, yaknow." He continued with the same tone of his voice, trying his best to sound as relaxed as possible. The raven always struggled with keeping Jimin out of his problems. Like he couldn't lie to him. As if he couldn't be strong, when Jimin was there. Whenever he talked to Jimin he felt like a little kid again. A kid that needed his big brother so much. 

"The weather is amazing. You know how much I enjoy the cold." He carried on.

"Bun." Jimin whispered, and Jungkook could hear his suspicion through the speaker. Jimin has always known him so well.

"Are you in Jeju Island right now?" His brother asked.

"Yeah. Nobody's here, so it's really relaxing." He replied, his eyes set on the waves. How did he end up like this? A grown adult who still had to lie to his big brother about his problems.

"I'll take the next flight bunny. Something's off." The younger closed his eyes in frustration. Why did Jimin know him so well?

"Jimin. It's fine." He could hear rushling from the other line already. 

"I know you want to be alone bun, but I feel like there is more. And even if there's nothing, we could still spend some time with each other. I haven't seen you in a while. And turn your phone back on." 

Jungkook knew he wasn't being the best person out there, not the best son, surly not the best brother, and he was never a great husband, so he didn't know how he deserved Jimin. He couldn't help but feel so grateful and happy that his brother was always trying to be there for him. What a lucky bastard he was. And yet he knew that he had to go through this alone. Jungkook wasn't a child anymore and Jimin couldn't hold his hand through this part of his life. The younger would have to tell Jimin that his life was being tough, but when the time was right. 

He had to say goodbye to this place and his memories. But first he wanted to enjoy the silence. And once the divorce would be done, Jungkook would have to let go. He was going to let go and move on from Taehyung. 

As Jimin finally understood, that the younger wanted to be alone and that he wasn't gonna stay long, he hung up, after making sure that his brother would meet him once he was back in Seoul and that he would call him everyday.

 

The reason why he was holding onto his memories so tight was because those are the only things that will never change, unlike Taehyung, unlike their relationship. His memories will forever stay as they were. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lets just get him to court! He can't force you to stay in this marriage Taehyung! Just do something! We can get another house! Just get rid of him!" His girlfriend yelled. 

This was all they fought about now and Taehyung just couldn't stand it anymore. How could it be so hard to get an ex to finally stop being a dick? Oh yeah, it was Jungkook, so it was impossible. 

He once again tried his luck at his apartment but the younger was not opening the door. 

"God fucking damn." He started knocking on the door in frustration. "Jungkook! Open the fucking door!" 

It was useless. The other was either out or just ignoring him. He couldn't get louder, the neighbourhood wanted a normal saturday afternoon. 

He leaned back, before slowly sitting down on the floor in front of his old home. It's been such a long while. He still remembered how many different apartments they were looking for after their wedding. 

"You always just wanted my money." He whispered quietly, knowing too well it wasn't true. It was a lie. That was probably the only thing Jungkook never wanted. Now thinking about it, he never understood what Jungkook really wanted. 

=========

"We've looked at so many different apartments already Kook. I'm tired. Can't we can't finally decide?" He groaned in annoyance as the younger finally stopped the car. 

"It's not my fault that you showed me so many snobby places idiot." The younger replied in his usual nonchalant voice before he left the car. 

As he got out of the car, the younger gave him a kind of disgusting expression, making the elder laugh, as he knew exactly what that was about. 

He had just dyed his hair purple that morning and he as the color hating person his husband was, shook his head.

"I don't even know what kind of colour you haven't tried yet. Come on Tae, keep that stuff on these portraits." He spoke as he walked towards the building. 

He elder hugged his husband from behind and left a kiss on his neck. 

"I know you secretly love my haircolours. I see through that act!" 

The other rolled his eyes before entering the building. Finally Taehyung started noticing his surroundings and it was probably one of the ugliest neighbourhoods he's ever seen. 

"What the heck Kook? What's this place?"

"Don't make that face. You look like you were just robbed. It's just a normal people district." The younger whispered to his horror before walking into the apartment and talking to the 'dealer' as Taehyung was believing. 

The place was small and the view from the windows was shockingly dirty and dark. Where were they and what were they doing here? This was no place Taehyung would have ever entered. 

"Hey Barney. Shocked your friends aren't here?" Jungkook mocked as he walked over to him. Taehyung ignored his husbands dry homor and came closer, whispering lowly. "My love, we should leave this place. I feel like that guy wants to sell us drugs!" He hissed in whisper making Jungkook laugh out loud before ruffling his purple hair. Usually he would be happy for this affectionate act but right now he was busy trying to get out of this hell hole. 

"He's not a drug dealer Tae. Come on. The place is small but lovely. It has 2 big rooms and a beautiful living room. One room will be ours and the other could be for guests. Also this is not the slums. It's just a normal place Richie Rich." 

Taehyung didn't get why Jungkook would even consider such a place, after all he was loaded. They could get one of the most expensive places in Gangnam. But the younger never cared much for the materialistics. 

"Its cozy! And it has enough space for your art." The younger tried to convince. His beautiful round big eyes were staring at him, pleading. He really loved this apartment. 

"But what about an office room Kook? I need one.." Taehyung tried again, knowing fully well he was already being persuaded. 

"Office is for work. Like that you can keep work away from here and only spend time with me when you're home." He returned as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Jungkook had his tricks and Taehyung hated himself for not being able to ever say no to his beautiful husband. 

He signed dramatically before whispering something inaudible. 

"What?" The raven haired laughed in confusion. 

"Yes, alright. Let's move in here." He said defeated and as Jungkooks eyes lit up in happiness, Taehyung knew he did the absolute right thing. And he just had to get used to this awful looking part of town. For Jungkook he'd do anything in this world. 

==========

"How comes only I did sacrifices for him and never the other way around?" He whispered to himself as he was sitting on the dirty floor. Sixteen year old him would have never guessed he'd ever be sitting at such a place. But adult him had spent so many years here that the dirty floor felt like home. 

Home. What a weird taste this word was leaving in his mouth. 

"Taehyungie! Is that you?" He heard an old but sweet voice speak before a small old lady with many bags in her hand was slowly climbing up the stairs. The brunette shot up quickly, his lips curving at the sight of the old granny from above.

"Ajumma. It's been awhile. Let me help you." He greeted the elder lady as he took the bags off of her hands and helped her climb the stairs. "Are your grandchildren coming over? So many things in here." He helped her inside before dropping the bags on her table. 

"I'm so happy to see you again. Are you coming back? Kookie and I missed you lots." She spoke in her sweet voice, making him sigh. She was only one of their neighbours but quickly took it upon her to look after both of them over the years. She always believed that two boys all alone in one place would starve to death and wouldn't know how to clean so she suddenly became like their own grandmother. But what had surprised them a few years later was that she always knew that they were not only roommates and never minded despite her old age and coming from a more conversative generation. 

"I missed you too Ajumma. I'm glad you're doing well." He replied calmly, completely ignoring the mention of his name. Jungkook had probably told her the story. He had said goodbye to her before he left Jungkook two years ago. But as always, she had known everything. Not that it had surprised him, through the thin walls she most definitely had heard all of their fights. 

"How are you doing now, little baby?" She voiced as she stood up to make him some tea. 

"A lot has changed. But I'm doing great. I-- " he started slowly, before hesitating a little. He feared that she might get upset at him for leaving Jungkook behind. 

"Don't fear my child. Just tell me. I just want to know if you're doing fine." 

"I have a girlfriend now. She is beautiful and we want to get married. But-- Jungkooks not letting me off." He uttered quietly. 

The woman sat down next to him with the tea as smiled softly at him, with no hint of blame. 

"Finally one of you is telling me what's going on. Jungkook has always been closed off. I knew if I wanted some answers i needed to find you." She remarked as she took a sip of her tea. 

"He didn't tell you anything? I'm not even sure why this is surprising to me. You're right. He always keeps everything to himself. Full of secrets. I always had trouble finding out what was on his mind." He confessed in bitterness. 

"Congratulations Taehyungie. Do you love this girl? Does she make you happy? Does your heart beat whenever you see her?" She asked gently. And Taehyung didn't know why these questions were making him feel like he was suffocating. 

"Yeah, Ajumma. I really love her. She's very gentle and loving." 

"If she makes you happy, then Jungkook will let you go soon. He is very tough and something a little too cold but I know the little one, he would want you to be happy. He just needs a little time, my child." 

The brunette let out a huff in disbelief. "I know you believe only in the best of him, but he's not as nice to me as he is to you. I wish his coldness was the issue. It's more his passionate and angry side that is causing me trouble. When he is mad, he's so-- " he paused for a short moment, to swallow the bitterness down, but with no use. "Cruel."

==========

"Kook seriously, I'm just trying to understand what's going on in your head. One moment you ignore me, the next you flip completely!" The silverhaired yelled out to his reading husband on the couch. 

"As I said multiple times. Nothing's going on in my head. Just leave and spend time with your co-workers or whatever." The younger replied in a rather passive-aggressive tone, leaving Taehyung as always frustrated. All he was trying to do was trying to stop this cold war of theirs. 

In the evening that day he returned with a bouquet of beautiful white flowers. He had made the lady in the flower shop tell him as much as she could about plants only for himself to pick each flower and put together the most beautiful 'I'm sorry-bouquet' he could arrange with just white flowers as his love hated colours. He has been sitting in that shop for hours until he was finally satisfied.

But Jungkooks reaction to the present was not as he hoped it to be. The younger took the bouquet and threw it with vase and water into the bin before his angry side showed again. "You think stupid girly presents make it better? What are even sorry for?" 

Taehyungs eyes were just on the present he had put so much effort into. Yeah, he knew that Jungkook was never one to easily give in, and presents would almost never convince but he had absolutely no idea how else to try to get to him. 

"I'm seriously trying to make it better, but you just don't give me any chances!!" He returned as his anger was rising. 

"I don't want any stupid gifts! All I wanted was for you to not go to that stupid trip but you went anyway!" 

Taehyung was holding his head at the sudden outburst of the other. The younger was always cold but not when he was mad. The complete opposite from himself. Taehyung hated fights and just wanted them to get over with it. The silverhaired would apologize thousands of times just so they could stop but the younger was so hard to convince.

"You know how important it was for my company. And I'm the head of the advertising department. How would it look like when my father launches his products without the person who is promoting it to be there?" He shot back, frustrated that the younger wasn't understanding it. 

"Oh yeah. I totally get it. Especially the part where you were away for over a month even though you said it will be just two weeks. And you had the nerve to to tell me about this three weeks into the trip. I was home waiting for you even tho you had changed your fucking mind anyways!!" The younger hissed in fury, the sarcasm stronger than usual. 

"You literally told me to stay away for all you cared after I left in the first place!!" 

The elder man sat down on his spot of the couch in frustration. How much he hated fighting. His husband was so hard to read. He said one thing but meant the complete opposite. 

"Oh right I'm sorry my love, I almost forgot your intellect. Should have expected you to be stupid enough to believe words that imply I never want to see my own husband again." The dark haired mocked in his usual sarcasm. 

The man on the couch had known that his husband has said those words in fury, but he was just as mad and didn't want to give in every time. And work was getting in the way. 

"Well, maybe you should stop behaving like a chick and tell me straight out what you're thinking, instead turning everything around." And only Jesus knew how much he wished he had stayed silent as usual in that moment. He regretted those words the same moment he spoke them. Because if Jungkook was one thing, then a proud man. 

The moment he looked up at Jungkooks face, he knew he was doomed. The silver haired man could literally see the rage appear and his eyes grow larger and larger. 

And before he could stop him, Jungkook took one of Taehyungs beloved stone sculptures that was standing on a higher Podium, which he had just bought at an auction just a few weeks before leaving for his trip, and threw it without hesitation to the wall close to his head, breaking it in thousands of pieces. 

"No!" The elder shouted in shock. "What have you done?!" He tried to pick up the pieces in frustration, knowing fully well that it was too late. "This single piece was worth a fortune!"

"And who the fuck told you to spend all that money on bullshit like that?! But oh so sorry honey! did I break it? You know how I am when I'm PMSING!" He yelled sarcastically, emphasising the last word especially.

========

"I also remember how his dry sarcasm would end every small argument. Just pissing me off and making me feel dumb. But once he's mad he had to erase something from existence. Like the divorce papers." 

"Even Jungkook must have a peak. After all he is not an angry guy naturally. So there must be an end where he drops his strong act. Am I right?" 

The brunette stared at his cup rather distracted as he found himself in thoughts again. She was right. Jungkook had his stages. First it was the cold shoulder. Then his sarcastic rudeness and his spiteful words. After that came the rage, the pure aggressiveness where he destroyed his belongings. Until he broke down. It came rarely to that point. But when it happened and Jungkook started to cry, he could no longer be mad and Taehyung regretted every word he every spoke that made his baby cry. Though once the younger hit that stage, he was so defenseless that he would cry and tell him to go away. However on some occasions the dark haired would even get hysterical and push him off, becoming a hot mess of anger and tears until Taehyung would hug him so tightly that Jungkook couldn't move until he'd calm down and accept the small kisses Taehyung would leave on his face. 

The memory of their of fight about the trip was none of those rare occasions where Jungkook would cry. Now Taehyung could remember how that one ended and he couldn't help but smile at that small nice thought. 

=========

All Taehyung could hear were Jungkooks sharp blaming words before the younger left the room in fury. The silverhaired shot up immediately, only guessing where the other was heading to, in this state of rage. Before the younger could take another sculpture which was standing on the kitchen counter, he took it and placed it behind him on a spot, earning a deadly glare from his partner.  
"Not this one." He hissed lowly, as he took a slow steps towards his pissed dark haired husband and made him go backwards as the younger didn't want his husband close until the youngers back of his knees hit the kitchen table making him stop. 

"Stay the fuck where you are." He snapped, as he felt himself getting trapped. Except this time, the elder didn't give in. 

"You just cost us a fortune honey." His almost bass sounding voice growled angrily. 

The dark haired tried to push him back as he slowly sat down on the kitchen table before spitting back. "Well then sweetheart, next time be more careful in choosing the pot you throw your fortune into. A rainbow is a full circle and you never find that again." 

Suddenly he could feel the youngers knee press painfully into his crotch, almost making him fall forward. 

"Shit." The silverhaired cursed painfully as he locked eyes with his husbands smug grin. "Let me go or I'll smash your balls babe." He threatened with a false sweetness in his voice as the press became stronger. 

Their hard eyes were daringly on each other for what felt like centuries before Taehyung broke the gap and kissed him with all the anger that was still in him. The other almost lost balance, making himself lose focus on the press of his leg as he instead pulled the elder closer as the liplog continued their argument and the two of them tried to win this. The dark haired bit rather harshly into his lip, making him bleed. 

The silverhaired threw the remaining things off the table before pushing his husband down on it completely. They only broke the kiss as their lungs were starting to burn and even that didn't stop the silver haired from attacking his neck with his teeth as the younger was this time pushing his hips up to feel the friction as their crotches collided. It was the first sound of pleasure coming from his lovers lips that completely threw him off guard. God, how could a person he couldn't stand at this moment at all be the sexiest. Love does weird things to a person.

"Get out of those clothes and be useful once, you fucker." His rude as usual husband groaned. It was probably a record breaking case as their clothes were off in such a speed that both of them couldn't comprehend. Maybe he was mad at him, but Taehyung was still a master at following his baby's orders. Only a couple of moments later the elder left dark bite marks on the youngers neck as he rocked his length in and out of his moaning mess of a husband. The table underneath the younger was shaking and the elder was almost afraid that he was about to break it, but the rage and lust that was taking over both of them was stronger. 

"Fuck you Taehyung." 

"Oh shut up, Jungkook." Were the only words he whispered shortly before both of them reached their peak. Leaving a mess out of the kitchen and both of them. 

It was only after that when they were showered on their beds that they finally made up. Jungkook was snuggled up to him like a little kitten as he mumbled the words. "I'm sorry hyung." The elder heart was getting so warm and suddenly beating so fast at the small sound of his soft voice. "The flowers were beautiful." He pressed him tighter to his chest before leaving small kissed on his lips and face. 

"I'm sorry too, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you my love. I didn't want to hurt you baby. I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over as he cupped the younger cheek to leave so many kissed on him. "I love you, I love you." 

"I love you too Tae." His almost non audible voice whispered but the elder caught every syllable. It would burn into his memory, after all it was rare that the younger returned those words.

======

The brunette didn't know why he was suddenly remembering such an event. He had completely forgotten how that fight had ended and suddenly he couldn't get Jungkooks small and quiet 'I love too Tae' out of his head.


	4. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter ahead. Was actually suppossed to be longer but had to cut it. One last chapter after that and I'm almost through. 
> 
> Smut ahead and lots of angst. 
> 
> Please leave some comments so I can know if I can improve or not or if you like my story or not.
> 
> I bet there are so many mistakes but bear with me. No beta. 
> 
> Make my day.

"If your spouse cannot be located, we can take legal matters against him. He has to sign the petition this month." His lawyer explained to him and his girlfriend. Jungkook didn't return to his apartment that night, nor the next one.

"Is there a place your spouse might be? With a family member? Or a friend? We are also allowed to look out for him publicly."

"You mean through the newspaper? We could do that?" His girlfriend asked eagerly, as their lawyer started to tell her about their next moves.

But Taehyung didn't know why he was feeling so uneasy.

"He has a brother. But his parents live in Busan now. I doubt that he is with them. His brother Jimin could be an option though." The brunette answered absently. Something about this situation was making him feel ill. The younger just left and thought he could run from his responsibilities. 'So naive of him' he thought dryly.

But despite the mention of Jimin, he couldn't help but shake his head to himself. Taehyung wasn't naive either. Of course he knew where the younger must have gone to.

============

"This is so perfect, I never wanna leave again!" The black haired declared as his fingers were running over the surface of the wooden lattice of the balcony. Their balcony was facing Jeju Islands beautiful ocean, yet Taehyung couldn't keep his eyes of his even more beautiful husband.

The blue haired was leaning against the door frame as he watched his beautiful husband take pictures of the ocean. The younger was only wearing Taehyungs white shirt, revealing his fair, long legs to him and only barely covering what needed to be covered. God, Taehyung has never seen someone so beautiful his entire life. No idol on tv, no model in a magazine could surpass this beauty.

The dark haired turned his head to the elder, his eyes curled into beautiful crescents, leaving all the angels to cry out in jealousy at this masterpiece. Taehyung knew that he owned the most valuable piece of art god has ever created.

"Tae! Look how close the beach is! Look at the view! Isn't it gorgeous?"

The elder ran his eyes once again over the pretty boys body before humming in a agreement. "The best view I've ever seen."

The way Jungkooks face heated up in the speed of a second was such a rare occasion that he couldn't blame his faster beating heart.

"Idiot." Jungkook mumbled in defeat before slowly making his way to him. Straightening up, the elder opened his arms for the younger to walk into his embrace.

"I love our house. I wanna live here forever." The pretty boy blurted as he cupped the sky blue haired cheeks, before pecking his lips slowly.

============

"Oppa? Should we send our lawyer to his brother? Do you think he's there?"

Taehyung blinked absently as his girlfriend pulled him out of his memories.

"I'll send the lawyers and the newspapers when his time runs up. And--" the brunette didn't know why he was not telling the complete truth, nor why his girlfriend couldn't put two and two together after the stories he has told her, but for a reason he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yeah, I believe he is at his brothers or ran to his friends." He lied.

'So naive of him to believe I wouldn't know exactly where he is."

____________________

Taehyung was running up and down in his apartment, as the time went by and Jungkook still didn't return. He was giving him no choice but get him back forcefully. The last thing he wanted was to go public about everything. After all he knew exactly where he was. But knowing the other it wouldn't get him anywhere. Jungkook would still refuse. He needed to accept, he needed to set him free.

"Oppa, please come and sleep finally. It's late. We will find him, don't worry." As if his location was the problem he was worried about. It was more complicated than that.

"Yes my love. I will in a bit. Get some rest, aight?" He replied before lowering himself to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. At least that's what he tried to tell himself, to _convince_ himself to believe.

"Alright. But don't stay up too long. I love you. Good night." Three simple words his girlfriend would always repeat. I love you. More than he had heard from Jungkook in years. This was why he needed Nayeon. She didn't make him feel unloved. Nayeon always put him first but Jungkook-- no. His pride was first.

"I love you too. Sleep tight, beautiful." He pecked her lips once again, ignoring his not reacting heart. It was the price he had to pay. You grew out of the excitement of every kiss sooner or later. But he knew one thing, that he couldn't wait for. One so simple event, yet so impossible with Jungkook.

"I can't wait to marry you. And I absolutely can't wait for our children. I just want to be father finally."

Nayeons pretty eyes curled up, showing her pretty smile as she kissed him once again.

"Just like me. I finally want to start our family."

====================

"Let's talk about this again then!" He groaned in frustration.

"I don't know what you still tryna talk about. The answer is no. I don't want children." The dark haired walked into the kitchen without sparing him another glance.

"Kook. I want a family. Please don't dismiss me like this." He followed his cold partner, not done with the topic yet.

"I told you from the beginning that I don't want children! I told you right before we married and over and over again. You said you didn't mind so why are you pressuring me into this now?!" He could see that the others cold expression was turning into annoyance. If he got mad he wouldn't be able to convince him to anything.

"Look baby. I know you did. I know. But-- I thought you would-"

"Change my mind? Not on this topic. I hate children and I don't wanna take care of one. They're loud, dirty and with one wrong move I could kill them accidentally. Nah thanks. Not gonna happen. Keep those demons away from me." It was frustrating. They have been married for so many years now and the other was still not giving in.

Yes, both of them had always been different. Jungkook was introverted, Taehyung was extroverted. Jungkook liked simple, Taehyung extra. Jungkook disliked wasting, Taehyung couldn't see the problem in that. Jungkook was black and white and Taehyung was colours. However they couldn't have been more difficult than with this topic. Jungkook disliked children, but Taehyung loved them.

"At least think about this, damn it! I'm not asking for much. I just want a family Kook." He tried his best to keep the argument at the down low but Jungkooks undebatable presence was making him go crazy. The younger would just dismiss him if it wouldn't go after his ideals.

"Great, but I don't want children. I'm not gonna invest any longer into this argument. No fucking child." Just like that he would take his phone out and ignore him again. Just like that, no thinking of pro's and con's. Just Jungkook rules. However this time Taehyung wasn't gonna back off. This was more than just a small urge. It was a desire.

"Okay I get it. You're the one who decides and I usually don't mind going after your will but not this time. I have a say in this." In a way, Taehyung was throwing shade at his husband and he couldn't have expected Jungkook not to glare at him the moment he noticed. And the younger always noticed. After all, the younger spoke fluently sarcasm and shade.

He should have known better than to attack the younger. A small rude comment about his bossy attitude turning into a long argument about their whole relationship.

"You want a fucking kid when you can't even respect me?" The black haired yelled hours after the start of their fight.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! This whole conversation is absolutely stupid. All I want is a freaking family and I really don't know what to do anymore to convince you." Their arguments were getting more intense and would go on for days sometimes. They were too different and his parents always warned him that they would clash. He never thought that they would be so right.

"There is nothing that can convince me!! I bet you didn't think this through as always! What happens when the child is there, huh?" His husband hissed in his most cutting voice.

"I'll be an amazing father and I know you will be as well. We won't have a problem when it comes to money either!" He argued as he didn't know what the other was once again trying to say.

"This is so typical. And who the fuck will take care of the baby?? Me! It will all be on me because you love your precious job so much. I will be left alone and would have to stop working like a fucking housewife! And the amazing father that you are, you'd probably leave for another stupid month to go overseas! You want the baby but I'll be the one who's stuck with the work!" He snapped in fury, leaving him provocated.

"What the fuck do you think? I wouldn't leave you with the work! I'd make more time! How on hell would you even think other wise?!"

"Oh? So a kid makes daddy want to come home but not a loving partner? I'm glad that spending time with me is so fun. You sure would return for a kid." And there was the shade as the younger kept on provocating him.

"I'm fucking home! And fucking fuck I get it! I fucked it up with the business trip and I apologized hundreds of times but stop pretending that I'm never here! You're exaggerating!"

"You don't work like a normal person! You're obsessed! And in your free time you want to see stupid auctions!"

"Money doesn't come flying to you after all!"

"BUT WE DONT NEED ALL THAT MONEY. I just want you. Only you. We have more money than we need."

"And what the fuck do you want me to do then? Nothing? Work for a small income? That's not me. I've always been rich and now suddenly you hate everything I gave to you? You want me to stop doing what I love? Is it that?"

"You're so damn shallow." He didn't know why this sentence hit him more than it should have. But something about this hurt him deep inside. All Taehyung did, were things he got taught. His parents always told him, that success is the key to happiness. But when he met Jungkook he knew that it was only partly true. So he did his all, so Jungkook could never miss anything. But it was never enough. Nothing he did was enough for him.

Yes he liked luxury, but what was wrong with it? Taehyung already gave up his perfect apartment in Gangman, he didn't buy more cars than one, he didn't go from party to party. He only spent money on his paintings. But what was so wrong about his love for art? Did all of that really make him so shallow?

Yes, he did work a lot. Was it bad that he actually loved working?

"This is so mad. Maybe you were right. Maybe we don't fit. We are too different." He suddenly revealed, shutting the other up. It was the first time that Taehyung said words like these. Jungkook on the other hand did. Not that the elder knew whether he meant them or not, since they were usually said in the heat of an argument. But Taehyung never said anything that he didn't mean. The coloured haired man wore his heart on his sleave.

"I don't know if I'm still happy." He started, not noticing how the younger freezed completely. "I mean-- I just always dreamed of having a family. And I can't handle these arguments any longer."

"Then go." He heard his husband speak, this time having him dumbfounded. Did he really hear the other say that just now?

"FUCKING GO! Get yourself a fucking girl and leave! Good fucking bye!" The younger yelled suddenly.

It was this moment. This moment he didn't know if the younger meant it or not. When they were younger, this could have never happened. Despite Jungkooks cold demeanour, he always knew what he was thinking. But no longer.

Taehyung couldn't read him anymore. He no longer knew who he was. So he left the apartment.

==============

Why did he never give in? What if he had stopped his poker face and they had talked about all the things, would they have been together today? Would they have still been happy? Taehyung had no idea. But what he knew was that it didn't matter anymore. Soon this mess would be over and he would move on.

That day was one of the reasons why they didn't work out anymore.

Still, Taehyung couldn't stop himself from thinking about the end of that day when he returned at night. That was not the day he had left forever. But it was the start of his doubts. And yet, something about this memory was keeping him awake.

=================

He slowly walked into their shared room, not saying a word as his eyes were searching for his husband. His heart was aching and all he wanted was to make it stop so he could rest.

He could swear that in the moment when he walked in he saw his husbands silhouette hastily wipe away something from his face. Did he cry or did he just hallucinate?

"You're back." Came the cold as ice voiced greeting as he had turned his back on him. His mind must have made this up again. There was no way in hell the other was crying. It was something that didn't happen in such a long while. And it would mean that his cold partner actually cared, but Taehyung knew better than to hope for the last to be true.

"Yeah." He replied as he quickly changed before climbing into the bed. But this night he couldn't handle to stare at Jungkooks back. Their fight went on for too long and he missed him so damn much. The cute and soft Kook, not this cold and distant Jungkook.

So he shifted closer before hugging his husband from behind. "I'm sorry baby. Please let's stop fighting." Only a short second later, his baby turned around to hug him back. But something about this was still different. It wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry, I lov--" He stopped midway, tired of it. He was tired of apologizing and fighting. But Jungkook was no longer replying. Did it really make a difference if Taehyung would tell him he loved him every time when nothing came back. Did he fall asleep? Or did he simply not want to say anything anymore. He was too tired of this.

Maybe Jungkook was still upset about their fight or he simply didn't love him as much as he used to anymore. However a part of him felt the others stiffness as he didn't finish his words of love. The other was awake, right? He couldn't tell. His husband was in his arms but he's never felt so far away from him than on that night.

==========================

But what if the younger had cried? Would that have meant that he wasn't as distant as he thought he was and that he cared? Taehyung wouldnt unterstand why his mind would only think about Jungkooks dark crying silhouette all of a sudden when so much had happened that day. Taehyung had thought that during the last year of their relationship the feelings from Jungkooks side were almost non existent. The younger almost never smiled again when he was around but something about this thought was not letting him rest.

_______________________________

 

It felt weird to stand in front of Jimins apartment again. Once they used to be best friends but that had changed long ago. Taehyung had always considered Jimin his brother too. At his wedding Jimin was Taehyungs best man, not Jungkooks. Their friendship had always been so precious to him, but after the problems Jungkook and him had, he knew that he couldn't talk to Jimin anymore. If there was anything in the world that Jimin loved more than himself, it would be Jungkook. Once they shared that. But now, he was standing in front of his old best friends door. Missing him so dearly, something he had to ignore. God, it must have been years since he's seen him last.

Suddenly the door opened to a surprised looking small Jimin.

"Holy Shit. Tae." The other greeted him in obvious shock before opening the door a little more.

"Come on in. I haven't seen you in years." He walked in quickly, after putting off his shoes.

Everything about this place reminded him of college when they used to live together. The place, the smell, the colourfulness.

"Sorry for the sudden visit. Hopefully it's not a bad timing."

"No, not at all! Do you want some hot chocolate? You still like that, don't you?" Jimin has always been the friendly one of the brothers, the one that was like Taehyung himself. Back then he would have said that it was Jimin who knew him the best in the world.

"Yeah, I still like it. Though right now I wanna talk to you about som--."

"I'LL MAKE THE CHOCOLATE!" A high pitched young voice yelled suddenly, interrupting him as a little girl came running to them.

"Hello mister." The small girl bowed, as her eyes disappeared in a the same eyesmile Jimin owned. "Appa, can I make the hot chocolate please? I can do it now!"

"Is this little Juhyun? Oh my, she grew so much." He had completely forgotten about Jimins little daughter. Like Taehyung, Jimin always wanted a family. How could the brothers be so different, yet share DNA. This was the only thing Taehyung always wished Jungkook had with Jimin in common. This only urge of starting a family, but Jungkook never wanted.

Jimin gently told his daughter that the guest didn't want anything to drink and send her off to her room again.

"Yeah. She's so big now. I have a son as well now. A lot has changed." Jimin told him, his voice clear and calm.

"Wow. Congratulations buddy. I'm happy you have what you always wanted." And he meant it. Even though they hadn't talked to each other in years, Taehyung was still happy for the other.

Jimins expression changed quickly, reminding Taehyung of the reason for his visit.

"Come on Taehyung. What's up?"

"He's in Jeju, isn't he?" He asked calmly, not having to say his name out.

"Seriously Tae, I'm put in a bad position. Keep me out of your fight." The other sighed as he sat down on his couch. He was tired and sad, Taehyung could tell. Because just like Taehyung, Jimin was easy to read. That was probably why the two of them always got along so well.

"Did he tell you?" He asked carefully, although he assumed that it was not the case.

"What do you think?"

"I want a divorce Jimin. Tell Jungkook to come back to Seoul or I have to get him with my lawyers." He straight out said, making Jimins small eyes widen.

"I am no fool. I knew from the start that he wouldn't be with you. But Jungkook doesn't do me favers. And if you want to protect him, make him stop holding onto me or it will just get worse."

"What the heck do you think I've been doing all these years after you left him, huh? I tried to make him date again but you're still not getting that he loves you! Do you think he's holding you by a leash because he's a sadistic asshole?" Jimin snapped, now finally the sibling similarities showing.

"I get it. He's your baby brother and you love him. But you know me as a friend and you know how I am. Do you think I would have left him if he didn't give me reasons? And what the fuck do you know about how he is in a relationship and how he loves?" Both of them never really talked about any of this since both of them believed that Taehyungs relationship with Jimins brother should be always out of discussion. The topic would always put Jimin in a bad situation between best friend and brother.

"He was waiting for you to come back home. He never took off his wedding band. He kept your expensive art pieces. He still sleeps on his side of the bed, hoping for you to return someday. Now he panicked and ran to Jeju, in fear he would have to sign the divorce papers. You're right, I don't know how he's in a relationship. But I sure know how my brother loves. He was never a man of words, you know best, but his small actions speak volumes. You knew that once."

Jimin's words shouldn't make his heart ache. They shouldn't make him feel something. Not this way. The brunette shouldn't remember the day when Jungkook appeared in his apartment and still wore that ring or even the day when he visited him for the divorce papers. He wore the ring. His heart shouldn't react to the fact that Jimin was right and could be right about the other things as well. Taehyung had moved on.

But Jimins last sentence made him smile in bitterness. Maybe Jungkook did all those things that Jimin said, but the other was just as right about the last thing, though it was not in Jungkooks favour.

"Thanks for ruining your own point. You're right, Min. His actions speak volumes. And they did speak more than a thousand word."

==================

Their relationship was at the worst state, to the point that Taehyung didn't know what to do anymore. Should he try to take him on a date or try to do something at home. Nothing was working. Jungkook only talked to him when it was needed. When they were younger, at the start of their marriage, Taehyung called him during all the breaks and even in the middle of work just because he missed him so much. But now, he is sitting in his own living room and hasn't talked to his husband since dinner last evening. Maybe he was at work or just out with his friends. Either way, Taehyung was home, but he felt like a stranger.

"Of course you can come in. Taehyung's at work." He heard his husband say, making him straighten up. When Jungkook walked into their living room with Hoseok, Taehyungs expression changed immediately. He's always hated this one.

"Oh, you're home. It's early." Jungkook was surprised, he could tell.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Taehyung. I'm surprised that you'd leave a pretty husband like yours all alone. Someone might take him away from you."

It took this guy two seconds piss Taehyung off. But Taehyung had a great self control and was used to talk to people he couldn't stand without causing a scene thanks to his work.

"Hoseok." Jungkook scolded. "He's just messing with you."

"It's nice to see you too Hoseok. You can stay as long as Jungkook wants. Let's just hope he wants you to leave quickly." Maybe he didn't have as much control of himself as he had thought. His smile was not leaving his face though, and unlike Jungkook he wasn't being passive aggressive. That was a total attack without fakeness. Taehyung hated pretending anyways.

"Taehyung! What the fuck? Um- sorry Hobi hyung. We'll talk some other day."

That's how the other left again, leaving the couple behind. He had expected Jungkook to throw a fit, but he didn't. No, he just ignored the whole incident. But the coldness was still there.

Taehyung had always hated Hoseok. He didn't like his humour. A humour which based on making his husband, to Taehyungs opinion, inappropriate compliments. It was disrespectful and absolutely tastless. But Jungkook kept on reassuring him that he was like this with everyone and that he shouldn't worry. And Taehyung didn't want to tell Jungkook who to be friends with.

The elder has never been a very jealous person, after all he trusted his husband so much that he believed that he knew what he was doing and that he would get himself out of any situation he didn't want to be in.

Although nowadays that Jungkook and him were in complicated terms he couldn't help but feel threatened. The youngers love felt so unreachable and all Taehyung wanted was to feel loved again. Therefore many fights about Hoseok weren't avoidable.

The gray haired has never felt so unsure about himself his entire life. This was not the way he should feel in a relationship.

One day they were just sitting in their living room and the younger was reading a book, none of them talked. He looked at Jungkooks beautiful, relaxed face and his heart was aching. He missed his baby, he missed him so much that he couldn't breathe. The elder looked forward, facing the tv, which was showing a variety show, but despite of the loud volume, he could only hear his own heartbeat. Taehyung has always been soft, he was a bright person, always trying to be positive. Someone who refused to let sadness get to him. This time, it was different. His heart was broken and he knew it. But at this moment he couldn't stop his tears from running down his corners as he was balling his hands into fists. He was broken and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Jungkook?" He asked in the calmest voice he could manage.

"Hm." Came the almost not existing reaction.

"Did you ever love me..?" His voice broke, making the other freeze. Taehyung didn't look at the other, as tried to stop himself from crying. But as the younger didn't reply he turned his head to him in frustration. The black haired was staring at him, his face as always unreadable. No emotions, no words, all he did was stare.

When no answer came, he stood up and left the room. He let out a cry of frustration on his way. "I loved you so bad, now you're ruining everything."

Still, no answer.

"This is so mad."

Taehyung didn't know why he didn't pack his backs and leave that day. Maybe he wouldn't have had to lose the last little drop of love and watch it turn into hatetred. Between love and hatred was only a fine line.

The following week, Jungkook basically avoided him to the point where Taehyung didn't see another choice but skip work completely. He wanted to give the other one last chance of solving their problems, even with a therapist, he didn't care anymore.

It was winter and darkness was everywhere. But when he walked into his apartment only an hour after he had left on his own birthday, expecting the other to be at work, and when he heard voices from the living room, he knew that something was off.

"No he won't be back until 6 pm, so we have enough time."

"Good. I don't want him to shoot me."

"He probably would. I'm still thankful you're here."

Taehyung couldn't believe his ears but his eyes were saying the same. Before even entering the room he saw two silhouettes meet in the middle, like an embrace and a kiss.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fuck." The grey haired cursed, making the silhouettes jump away from each other.

"Tae?" His husband called in panic.

"So this is what you're doing when I'm at work? Fuck that bastard?"

"WHAT? NO! Tae-- nothing happened!" The other tried to defend himself. He sounded hysterical, making the elder laugh in bitterness. Must suck to get caught.

"Shit. Taehyung, I swear we didn't do anything. We actually wan--" The homewrecker dared to say.

"JUST FUCK OFF!" Taehyung has never been so mad his entire life and he didn't know how he didn't jump the bastard to rip his throat out.

"Hoseok. Just go." Jungkook pushed the other out of the door before starting again with his excuses.

"Please believe me Tae! It's a misunderstanding!"

This was the last time the two of them fought. Jungkook kept on saying that nothing had happened, but Taehyung saw what he saw. The elder didn't want excuses, all he wanted was to feel loved by the end. Love was not what he got. No words of love, no hope of recovery.

He had been ready to give up on children.

Just for Jungkook.

All he wanted in return was love, all he got was pain.

The next day Taehyung had packed his backs, ready to leave. Jungkook was just standing in the doorway of their shared room as he had stopped with the empty excuses. As Taehyung walked by he stopped next to his husband and spoke in the coldest voice he's ever used on the other.

"I've done so much. Just for you. I loved you so mad."

Jungkook was quiet, no words were coming from him anymore. He didn't speak when Taehyung broke up with him officially, and didn't open his mouth when Taehyung left their home forever. He watched him walked out.

======================

"Taehyung. There was nothing going on between him and Hoseok. He invited him over to help him with the preparation for--"

"Just let it go Jimin."

"Jungkook asked me to help him first but I had to work! He tried his hardest by the end. Heck, he never spoke to Hoseok after that again! Jungkook broke off all contact to friends he's ever had because of what happened! He's already punishing himself for an infidelity that never occurred." Jimin sighed in frustration before going on.

"Jungkook won't listen to me. If you want him to sign it, you gotta try it yourself. He doesn't listen to me, he never did. Just do it the right way. He loves you. He'll give in."  
_____________

The brunette was frustrated. All those memories returning to him and he couldn't think straight. Why could he still feel his heart break at every event that had happened years ago?

Why was Jungkook still haunting him? He needed to get this divorce over him or he'd never stop thinking about his ex. How could he stop his eyes from watering though? Taehyung was still hurt and he couldn't make his heart stop bleeding. If Jungkook never brought Hoseok over, would he have still been with him? Would they have made it work again?

Why did Jungkook end up being so distant? Maybe he could have been still home in their bed holding him. And he didn't know why he wished that all these things didn't happen so he could go home.

He just wanted to be home. Love was so mad.

===================

He watched his husband shift in their bed. His beautiful black hair messed up in every direction. The way his heart was pounding only by looking at the younger was ridiculous.

"Baby?" He asked calmly, making the younger look at him with his big innocent eyes. For a second at least as they were rolling the next second.

"My goodness Tae. What now?!" The younger asked in annoyance after so many times of Taehyung being annoying.

"I love you so much it hurts." He confessed, making his husband turn to him completely. The expression on his eyes was unreadable as usual. Suddenly his eyes curled up, revealing his beautiful smile as he shifted closer.

His smile alone made him so weak that he didn't know how to handle it. He was so beautiful. Taehyung has never believed to ever love someone so much that he'd turn the world around for the other if it was needed.

Jungkooks hand cupped his cheek, as he finally leaned his forehead against his, so all that existed in Taehyungs world were Jungkook and his eyes.

"You're an idiot." The younger whispered the sweet words in his sweet voice, making him smile stupidly. He knew that if he died someday and heaven really existed, he'd find Jungkook there.

When Jungkook finally kissed him, he knew that he was already in heaven.

His heaven on earth. His one love.

=================

But his heaven quickly turned into hell. He couldn't forget that and let himself get sucked back into his sweet memories. The divorce needed to happen. Quickly.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

The rain was just getting worse, almost making it impossible to leave the house, not that it was bothering the younger. He didn't plan on leaving anyway. In the end, he had called his boss and moved his vacation date forward.

The male was wrapped in a beautiful large blanket on their couch with a cup of coffee in his hands, as the next sounds of thunder were echoing in his home. But still, the male was peaceful.

==============

"Oh my god! Why is it raining??" The annoyed male was groaning for the hundredth time as he finally sat down on his couch again.

"I don't know baby, I don't make the weather." The elder mused as he wrapped a blanket around his younger freshly wedded husband.

Jungkook snuggled into the blanket before turning his head to the other. "It was amazingly hot yesterday and now it's raining again. I hate this."

Before he could complain once again, his husband pulled him closer until he carried him onto his lap with his arms circled around his body. "Even better Kookie. That means we can stay home all day and kiss."

He rolled his eyes at the stupid suggestion, yet he still leaned into him, making himself comfortable on the others lap. "You wish."

"Yeah I do." The other hummed as he placed a small kiss on his partners hairline, making him look up.

"This haircolor looks ridiculous by the way. You look like a smurf." Jungkook turned his body around completely so he could face his lover, before reaching his hand out to touch the light blue hair, making his partner smile ridiculously big.

"I thought it was perfect for the honeymoon. After my awful choice of wedding haircolor." He admitted as he leaned his head into Jungkooks touch. The younger knew how much Taehyung loved it when he initiated affection. After all these years of dating he would still react the same whenever he touched his hair. Despite Jungkooks reserved personality, he couldn't help but stare a little longer at the funny haired man from time to time. He knew that his poker face was one of his best working qualities, making it awfully hard for the other to read him sometimes and Jungkook was quite glad for it. Sometimes he just wanted to keep things to himself.

He ran his eyes over the elders perfect face, trying to find at least one flaw, but no. Not one. Jungkook had often asked himself what amazing things he must have done in his former life that Karma was so good to him with Taehyung by his side.

' _Always and forever.'_

Those were the vows they would have to keep and Jungkook knew that he would never doubt them a moment.

"What are you thinking my love?" He heard the other speak up calmly, making him smile as he shook his head.

"Just-- nothing. I was just wondering how lucky you are to have me." He lied, as he watched the others expression light up.

"And you couldn't be more right my love. I am so damn lucky." The deep voice agreed as he placed more kisses to his hairline. Jungkook sighed in happiness as he closed his eyes. Maybe Jungkook didn't say the same cheesy words as his partner did, but it didn't lessen his feelings. 'Still waters run deep' they say, and Jungkook didn't know a truer saying.

He opened his eyes again, finally meeting the others as he didn't seem to have stopped looking. Jungkook would never know how he deserved so much love.

Chuckling softly, Jungkook propped up on his knees as he pulled the blanket down slowly, revealing his milky skin to the elders perplexed expression. The younger was as usual in his plain white shirt but only in shorts which he had lazily put on in the morning.

The elders eyes were fast to run over him, as the younger was sure, he was trying to find out his motivation. Yet he knew that he wouldn't find any.

"Nope, I still don't like this ugly haircolor." He whispered as he gently grabbed Taehyungs hands to place them on his hips, causing a fit of laughter from the funny haired man.

His hands though were quick to react as they were brushing along the smooth skin of his thighs, feeling them up. Jungkooks slender fingers were fiddling with the buttons of the tallers shirt before he could set his eyes on his husbands tanned chest. He lowered his head, so he could nibble on the sun kissed skin of the elder, making the other moan in comfort.

"I must have done something right today." This awfully deep voice voiced. If only the other knew how this deep voice alone could make him come with only his sound.

Jungkook lifted his head up again, ignoring the others words before capturing his lips with his own. And he could swear that he still felt his lips burn whenever they touched. Even after their wedding, Taehyungs kisses would make his heart skip a beat with every touch. His body was on fire, just like their passionate love.

It was true that it didn't happen often that Jungkook initiated anything. It was probably the fact that Jungkook wasn't very fond of overly exaggerated affection, nor did he like public display of that kind. But it was never that bad that it bothered him when Taehyung wanted it, not at all. Actually, Taehyung managed to make the introverted, affection-disliking Jungkook love every touch, every kiss, every look caused by the other.

But on some days, even Jungkook craved his partners lips, his skin and even the rest of him. And today was one of those.

So it didn't take him long to get rid of his shorts and open Taehyungs before carefully seating himself on top of his manhood. "Baby, not too fast." Taehyung warned in concern before receiving another kiss from the male on top.

"Stop being so worried. You pretend like I'm a virgin and didn't get fucked about 3 times only last night." He mumbled against his lips as he was slowly sinking onto Taehyungs cock.

The bluehaireds low groan just made his insides burn even more as he started lifting his hips again only to grind down again. He could see how Taehyung was trying his best not to take the lead and possibly thrust up as Jungkook tried to find his own rhythm. All he could think about was to find his prostate, as it was itching to be touched. He was supporting himself on the others shoulders as he was moving up and down until he found his sweet spot almost instantly.

Jungkook would have never dreamed to ever feel this way with anyone. He had heard that sex would make you feel things, but Jungkook wasn't prepared to feel the sexual pleasure, mixed with his burning love for this man. Did everyone feel so nervous and comfortable at the same time? Was it normal that he felt so happy that he could burst any time?

He laughed out almost breathlessly as Taehyung gave up. "You're so god damn gorgeous I'm about to choke." The elder breathed into his ear as finally thrusted up, making Jungkook cry out in pleasure. Taehyungs rough hands were gripping on his hips, as they were lifting them up and pushing them down along with his own thrusts, causing Jungkook to almost lose his own strength as the pleasure intensified with each hit on his prostate.

"Fuck, I can't believe I'm loving you so much." He heard the other say, causing his heart to almost stop at these words. Without hesitation he kissed the taller again. This time with frustration and so much love he almost broke. With only a few more thrusts he brought him over the edge, as the younger finally understood that his lungs were screaming for him to breathe, yet he didn't.

' _Always and forever._ _'_

Jungkook loved Taehyung so much that it hurt and he just didn't know how to handle it.

"I love you too baby." Taehyung replied to his head, as if he read his mind. Sometimes, his poker face failed.

================

Funny how some things didn't change, while others were so far away.

"I loved that stupid ugly hair. I wish I had told you." He whispered to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. But instead of hearing another echo of the thunder, a loud ringing of a phone was going off, almost causing a heart attack to the male.

But Jungkook knew this tone.

Standing up slowly, he made his way to the source of the sound, before finally picking up the phone he hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah?"

"7 days." He heard a deep voice speak up, making his heart clench longingly at the childish game.

"Guess you found me Tae." He closed his eyes desperately as his voice reminded him of the painful reality, ignoring the others attempt at starting the conversation with a joke.

"You didn't believe I wouldn't look for you there, did you?" Taehyungs cold tone questioned. How was he suppossed to pretend that everything was good when his husbands voice didn't sound happy like in his memories? Who was this cold voice that was on the other line?

"You gotta come back and sign the papers, Jungkook. Or I have to come and get you." He pressed the speaker firmly to his ear, to hear every word of the other even better. The words broke his heart, but he couldn't help himself either. He had missed his real voice so much.

"Jungkook. Stop ignoring me." As if he could ignore him. Jungkook wished he could. He wished he could stop feeling the pain and move on with his life. But it wasn't so easy for him. At least Taehyung wouldn't be able to see his pathetic reactions.

"I won't give you my house." He answered with the hardest voice he could manage in his broken state.

"Why Kook? Why can't you do this one thing for me? This is all I am asking for." But Taehyungs voice wasn't as cold as it was at the start, he sounded just as hurt and desperate, making Jungkooks eyes fill with tears the very same second. It was not only the breaking of Taehyungs voice which broke him with, but the simple use of his nickname almost made him sob out.

"All I want is to be happy. Is your heart so frozen, that I don't deserve at least that?" Taehyung continued with his hoarse voice, which was full of rough emotions. The tears were slowly running down his cheeks, as he was fighting the noises.

"I love her Kook. I just want a family." How those simple words were piercing into his soul. A family. The one thing Jungkook never gave him. And the one thing Taehyung always craved. How he regretted all the things he's ever denied him.

"All I want is to go back to the start and make things better." The younger finally spoke up, not trying to hide the pain he was feeling any longer as he breathed out almost hysterically.

The other line was quiet for a long while. Taehyung had always had a tough time handling the youngers emotional side.

"Kook, you need to let me go. Please let me go baby." The other begged, making him feel like he was on flames. Once Taehyung made him feel like he was burning whenever he looked at him, or even with the simplest touch. But today, with only his voice, he could feel the dark smoke of their once burning love, suffocate him.

"Baby I beg you." Taehyungs desperate voice repeated.

"You win. You'll get our house. Hopefully she'll make you happier. Hopefully you'll believe her more than you ever believed me." He chocked out, as he heard the others sharp breath, having to be so relieved now.

"Thank you baby. Thank you for setting me free." Taehyung whispered after a long while of silence, his voice back to being colder.

"Hyung?"

"Yes baby?" The other asked with the soft voice he had missed so much. The voice he hasn't heard in such a long while. How much he wished it was filled with love like it used to.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. But I never lied about that incident." He finally apologized for all the pain he's put the other through during their married days.

"Kook. Don't bring it up." He warned.

"Tae?" He sobbed once again. No, he wasn't done yet. He needed to say what he couldn't when Taehyung left him. Taehyung had always begged him to say something, anything. But the younger never did. He let Taehyung walk out of their door without telling him the words Taehyung craved to hear by the end of their relationship.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you." He sobbed out, making the other line go silent. "I hope you'll find happiness. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry for all the pain. I love you so much hyung. Always and forever." And without waiting for an answer he hung up. He didn't want to wait for the others answer. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to bear any of those. His heart was not ready for the end, but he knew that it was over.

So he finally stood up and walked from room to room to collect his belongings, so Taehyung and his wife could call this place a home.

He could still see Taehyung walk into this room full of colours on his face, shirt, pants from the painting of walls. His hair blue and his whole face twisted into the biggest and happiest smile he has ever seen. With only one destination.

To Jungkook.

He had lifted him up to the air before kissing him with so much red on his lips and face that Jungkooks black and white melted away. His whole clothes, his skin and body all looked like one of Taehyungs paintings by the end of that day. But Jungkook didn't mind, he has never been happier.

Taehyung was his sun. His brightest star. He brought colours into his life, even though Jungkook thought he loved it black and white. But the day when Taehyung left him again and his world turned black and white again, he had known that the colours were his happiness. The colours symbolized Taehyungs love for him.

 

' ** _Baby if you could choose between the black and white filter in real life and the normal one, would you go for it?_ '**

**' _Absolutely. Then I wouldn't have to go blind whenever you dyed your hair again.'_**

**_'You're awful. Why do I love you?'_ **

 

Slowly he removed all shared photos of them, making sure to leave no trace of their life. Until he stopped to stare at one of Taehyungs ugly paintings. He still couldn't understand what Taehyung saw in them, but secretly Jungkook had always adored the way Taehyung could show so much excitement.

 

**' _Whenever I look at you I wonder if Da Vinci felt the same when he met Madame Lisa.'_**

**_'Huh? Who?'_ **

**_'You know, when he painted Mona Lisa. He must have been just as captivated.'_ **

**_'Don't make me puke.'_ **

 

Without wasting more time he walked past all the soft spots which were full of their happy time. All of them making him regret so many unsaid things.

 

' ** _Baby?'_**

**_'Yeah Tae?'_ **

**_'I love you. More than you can imagine.'_ **

**_'I know idiot. You told me multiple times today.'_ **

**_'And I mean it.'_ **

 

He carefully took their wedding picture off its spot, as he stared at the happiest day of his life. The raven haired would not leave this behind. And his soon to be exhusband wouldn't mind either.

 

' ** _Baby?'_**

**_'My goodness Tae. What now?!'_ **

**_'I love you so much it hurts.'_ **

**_'You're an idiot.'_ **

 

Before he could leave the house, he couldn't help but stare through the window to their garden. He could still see the festive decoration they chose for their wedding. All the different colours and the ocean in the background. Everything was perfect. And then there was Taehyung. With his face filled with joy and love.

 

_' **Baby?'**_

_**'Not now Tae.'** _

_I love you too Tae. More than you could imagine._

 

Jungkook loved Taehyung more than he himself had ever imagined to feel for someone. It was such a shame that he could never speak his mind. That Taehyung by the end of their relationship had doubted everything. His biggest regret was that Taehyung felt unloved and unappreciated.

 

' ** _Tae?'_**

**_'Yes my love?'_ **

_**'Never mind.'**   I love you_

 

He opened the front door, as he stopped for the last time in his tracks.

=========

"Tae. When can I finally look?" He groaned in annoyance at his fiances stupid games.

The orangehaired laughed out in amusement. "Careful. Keep your eyes closed and mind the step!"

"If this is not worth it, imma stop the stupid wedding!"

He could feel a small peck on his cheek before the blindfold was finally removed and finally saw where he was standing.

"You're kidding." The younger asked in disbelief as his orange haired boyfriend went to his knees, holding a key out to him.

"My wedding present. So we can always have a place to come to when he miss home. And our children will have the best summers a child could dream of."

"Tae-- we talked about it. No children. And-- this is too much."

Taehyung left a kiss on his ring finger before placing the key into his hand. "We still have time to think about children. But now open the door my love. It's the door to my heart baby. And the key belongs to only you."

His heart was burning with every sentence the other said. The key to his heart. And it belonged to Jungkook only. He would do everything to keep this key.

When he opened the door to their house in Jeju for the first time, he didn't know how his heart didn't jump out of his chest in both happiness and excitement. But Taehyung wouldn't let him think long enough, as he lifted him up bridal style, with a huge stupid grin on his face.

"I should do this after the wedding but as a gay couple we break many rules anyways. It will be the first step into our shared life."

"I'm no woman idiot!" He complained, yet couldn't help the laugh as the other finally stepped in with him.

"You're such an idiot."

"Your idiot." He whispered back before kissing his younger fiance as he closed the door behind them.

===============

"I'm sorry I lost your heart." He hushed to himself before closing the door for the last time.

 

' _ **Jungkook?'**_

_**'Hm.'** _

_**'Did you ever love me..?'** _

_Yes. And I always will._


	5. Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back with my last chapter. Can't believe I finished this story. 
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos. You really made my days. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and the end to this long story. 
> 
> Thank you all and please enjoy!

**Black**

Jungkook was sitting next to Jimin in front of the room where they would meet Taehyung and their lawyers. He didn't feel his heart ever since he returned to Seoul. Jimin took his hands and squeezed them firmly. Not even Jimin could help him through this part of his life.

It was like everything was black and white, like he lost every colour that was in his heart.

And then Taehyung walked in with his girlfriend and probably his lawyer. But his eyes were only on Taehyung.

Taehyungs hair was dyed pitch black.

==================

He couldn't believe how many people had come to their wedding. Everything was perfect and everyone was only waiting for the ceremony to start. Both of them have decided to that they would skip the walking down the aisle part, as their wedding wasn't exactly traditional.

The guests were slowly getting seated as Jungkook finally walked into the garden as his eyes were finally meeting his husbands who was waiting for him already. But Jungkooks shock over Taehyungs haircolor made him stop in the middle of the aisle, causing everyone to focus on Jungkook as if it was planned.

Taehyungs hair was pitch black but his smile was still shining like the sun. He looked stunning.

Jungkook slowly walked towards his black haired husband to start with their wedding.

=================

His black haired husband was walking down the hallways to get over with their divorce. The elder eyed him only briefly as he walked past him into the room. Nayeon stopped and sat down next to Jimin as Taehyung and their lawyers waited for him to walk in.

As he finally entered the room and sat down next to his lawyer, Taehyung spoke up coldly.

"At least you're not late to your own divorce."

"I wish I'd be missing."

=========================

As he reached Taehyungs side, the other gently grabbed his hand, leaving a small kiss on it.

"You're late to your own wedding."

"I'd never miss this."

He reached out to touch the betrotheds hair, still in shock at the colour. Jungkooks favourite color on him. He has never seen Taehyung in black and white.

"Do you like it? Just for you." Black haired Taehyung asked, smiling beautifully.

"I love you so bad." Jungkook confessed, at his own wedding saying these words out lout for the first time. He could see how Taehyungs expression switched from disbelief to happiness, before he pressed a rather rough kiss to his lips. "I love you so mad."

In that moment only the two of them existed. Until they heard Jimin clear his throat and Taehyung let go of him again, laughing awkwardly.

"I think you two will have more than enough time for that at your honeymoon. Let's start, shall we?" Jimin announced.

==================

"How about we start? So my client can finally go home with all of his demands. This will be done quickly. At least we avoided court." Taehyungs lawyer started but Jungkook was just staring at his still husband. They were sitting in front of each other, next to their lawyers and a last neutral professional as they were discussing things Jungkook didn't want to understand.

He didn't want to be in this room. He wanted to be back in Jeju, far away from reality. Sooner or later reality had to reach him anyways.

Taehyungs eyes finally met his, his eyes and expression were cold. The last time his hair was black, Taehyungs face looked happy. He knew that this was probably the last time he was gonna see Taehyung. For the last time.

He didn't know what Taehyung was thinking as they were staring at each other, but he knew one thing, he was not gonna waste the last moments of seeing the face he's missed so bad with looking away.

====================

He couldn't look away from his betrothed, and he was glad he didn't have to. They wouldn't stop for the rest of their lives and he believed in that.

"I call you 'my love' because I cannot handle not to mention my love for you for at least a second. I vow to teach you things you're not good at for the rest of our lifes, love, affecting and colours. I will come in like a hurricane and take your mind, soul and heart with me each and every day and change your world into a rainbow. I promise to always be patient with you and also learn to mind read, so you don't have to cringe everytime you compliment me. I would turn the world around if you asked me. Just for you. I would even keep my hair black for the rest of my life if it was your wish. Just for you. You're the most valuable piece of art I'm lucky to call mine. The masterpiece I will worship forever. But most importantly, I vow to love you till my dying days and beyond. Always and forever."

===================

"My client will keep their shared summer location in Jeju Island and in exchange give up on their apartment and car in Seoul."

Taehyungs lawyers explained as he went on with the details of their contracts, but all Jungkook cared about was to look at his handsome still husband. He needed to engrave his face into his brain. For the last time. Nor did Taehyung look away, not one second. It was the one time he could not read Taehyung, wondering if he also remembered their wedding, like Jungkook did. He could not think of anything else.

================

"Oh shit." He cursed, making Taehyung and every guest laugh. "Why do you always know what to say?" He nervously fished a piece of paper out of his suit as he carefully started reading the words he's written down beforehand.

"I'm sorry for the times I will make you angry. I am sorry for the day I will make you sad. I'm sorry for the moments I will frustrate you or even insult you. I'm not a good person and I really wanna change for the best. Just for you. But I'm afraid I might not manage all of that, I couldn't even stick to jogging even though I promised I would continue till the end. I know though, that I..." He stopped shortly, looking up quickly just to see Taehyungs beautiful happy eyes. His heart was beating so fast that he feared that he wouldn't make it past the wedding.

"I will always love you Tae. Even if I don't say it everyday, I will breathe I love you every second. About two thousand times a day. My heart beats your name about eighty times per minute. I don't always speak my mind, but as long as my heart beats and my lungs breathe air, just know that I love you. Always and forever."

====================

**Grey**

"Now leave your signature on the mentioned papers." The lawyer ordered as Taehyung took the pen into his hand. It was happening. Suddenly Jungkook had troubles breathing. It was suffocating.

He knew it was a panic attack. What else could it be when everything was suddenly spinning? But all he understood in that moment was Taehyung firm embrace and his soothing words. The room was empty and they were sitting on the floor with Jungkook clinging to him.

"It's alright baby. Everything will be fine. You will be good." He whispered shakingly.

Everything was gray. All the colours were gone and he couldn't help the loud sobs which were echoing from his throat as he was holding onto Taehyung for dear life. It was the last time he'd be in his embrace, the last time he'd be smelling his cologne. And Taehyung let him.

He didn't care about anything anymore. Not about the people outside waiting, not for the future which was so awfully close. Right now he only cared about this grey world in which only black haired Taehyung and himself existed.

But everything needed to come to an end. He slowly lifted his head up, letting go of the now wet shirt of his soon to be ex husband.

"I thought I was ready to let go. Now I made a scene." The younger of the two whimpered.

Taehyung was leaning against the wall on the floor just two heartbeats from Jungkook away, as he raised his hand to wipe away the youngers tears.

"I hate seeing you cry." The elder voiced so calmly that his heart almost jumped out of his chest, yet he couldn't help but laugh in misery. "Nobody said it would be so hard."

"Did you cheat on me?" Taehyung suddenly asked. A question he had not expected to ever hear.

"Before we part, I need to know." He didn't know if he could read what the other was thinking, but this answer was easy to him.

"No. You were my only. My whole life." He honestly replied, letting Taehyungs hands dry his face.

===================

"Hoseok. Slow down. I don't want it to break!" Jungkook scolded as they tried to carefully place the painting on the floor.

"Come on its just an ugly picture. What could happen." Hoseok returned in amusement.

"It's worth 800 million won on the market." Jungkook answered making Hoseok choke on his saliva.

"WHAT!? That ugly thing?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It belonged to this old homophobic asshole who lives in Busan. Taehyung tried to get his hands on the painting for years. But he hates Tae." He explained as he carefully tried to wrap it up.

Jungkook wasn't a fan of the messy paintings either but he knew much Taehyung loved this one especially.

"And how'd you get this then?" Hoseok asked in shock.

"When I visited my parents a few days ago, I paid him a visit too. I might have threatened him with revealing a video of him saying problematic things at the after party of an auction we were at years ago. I've been so bored that I had filmed random moments until I heard him shit talk about politics and the people holding the auction to a hot woman whose ass he was holding. Taehyung has always been too nice but I didn't mind ruining his good name, his marriage and possibly banning him from different auctions. When he gave me the picture I told him that I couldn't wait for my male husband to eat me out as a reward for it."

Jungkook has always been a huge dick and usually he didn't give a damn about the people who were not them. But Taehyung had usually held him away from insulting the wrong people. Not that Jungkook would have cared enough to fight a homophobic old man, if that bastard didn't own something his husband wanted.

Hoseok laughed out at the story. "Shit Jungkook! You took it for free? What if he calls the cops?!"

"He wouldn't. I told him that I wasn't gonna hesitate to send it to his wife, children and the guys from the auction. You know how intimidating I can be thanks to my sharp tongue and poker face. He almost shit his pants. Also he knows how rich Taehyung is. It'd be quite stupid of him to attack a richer mans partner."

Hoseok laughed as he looked around at all the sculptures and paintings, commenting on their prices.

"Your husband seriously has too much money. And you want a baby in a house full of expensive art pieces? Imagine the kid running into this one." Hoseok joked as he helped him with the preparation for the party.

"Yeah. We gotta put them up higher then. What can I do. He loves these ugly things. You should see his eyes light up whenever he looks at one of them. It's quite creepy when I think about it." He couldn't help but smile at Taehyungs silly passion. It has been awhile since he's last heard Taehyung talk about art and he missed his excitement.

He wasn't a fool though, they had problems. Their marriage was not stable at the moment. At least on Taehyungs birthday he wanted to make the other forget about their issues.

"Taehyung is really lucky to have you love him so much. I wished my girlfriend would get me anything that I loved so much."

Jungkooks expression darkened as he shook his head.

"I wish you were right. But I'm the one who's lucky. I've caused him so much pain. You know we're not on great terms right now and I just want to fix mistakes for him. Tonight I will apologize for all the pain I've put him through and then I'll tell him that I'm ready for a family. I don't have time for pride anymore."

He stood up with the wrapped up picture before climbing on a ladder to hang it up. When Taehyung got home he wouldn't miss this and unwrap it.

"Looks good up there. Should I take care of the rest then?" The other asked, before stopping shortly. "As long as he doesn't find out I'm here."

"No he won't be back until 6 pm, so we have enough time." Jungkook replied as he perfectly adjusted the painting on the wall.

"Good. I don't want him to shoot me." Hoseok voiced his concerns, as he moved closer with his hands up to help the younger get down.

"He probably would. I'm still thankful you're here." The younger replied as Hoseok helped him down.

It happened so fast that he didn't know how to stop anything. Just like that Taehyung walked in and just like that his whole life broke apart.

Taehyungs hair during that time was grey. Not even a colour. His hair had always been mirroring the elder. He remembered how Taehyungs hair was silver at the beginning, but at the end of their relationship it turned dull. During these days, he's been colourless. Taehyung was not happy.

Grey, the colour that represented Taehyungs depression and loneliness. The part of his life in which he had lost all the light and optimism. The colour that stopped loving.

_Grey haired Taehyung was the one that Jungkook had drained._

_**Jungkook didn't know how much he regretted to give grey access to his life.** _

===============

"I never cheated on you. You were all I ever had." He sniffed as he stared at his husband. But Taehyungs expression just darkened. The elder didn't believe him. Or did he? Jungkook couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Leaning back against the wall next to Taehyung, he slowly pulled his wedding ring out of his pocket. The elders eyes were immediately on it, making the younger smile in bitterness. He's worn this ring for so many years and suddenly--

Suddenly it felt like it didn't belong to him anymore. His own eyes were scanning his beloved ring, reading the lines 'to my love, always and forever.'

The younger pressed his lips to the ring, his eyes flying shut as he left a small kiss on it. When he opened his eyes, he met Taehyungs sad ones. At least to Jungkook they looked sad. Gulping down slowly, he took Taehyungs larger hand into his, leaving a small kiss on it, before placing his ring down.

"It's yours. I don't want to keep a ring which doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Dont be ridiculous Kook." The elder started but Jungkook shook his head, insisting that the other would take it.

To Jungkook this ring has always been his most valuable possession. When they got engaged, both of them agreed that they wouldn't get extra wedding bands, but instead use the engagement ring for both.

But without the one who bought him the ring, he didn't want to keep it.

"Thank you for the beautiful years of love." He had never thanked Taehyung for anything in his life, in a way he always assumed that he'd knew. But today he knew, that he should have spoken everything out. Taehyung didn't face him, his eyes set on the table where they were just sitting a few minutes ago.

"Do you remember back then when you showed me how to cook? Your hair was flaming red." Jungkook uttered nostalgic, making Taehyung finally look at him again.

"You remember my hair colour?" Taehyung asked softly, bringing a small smile back to the youngers face.

"I remember them all."

====================

**Red**

Red haired Taehyung was sitting on the counter as he laughed out at Jungkooks miserable attempts at cooking. It was a tough task to make the elder sit down in the first place. The red haired couldn't keep his hands off of him these days.

"Funny." He spat out in annoyance, just making the elder even more. The red haired lowered his head to smile at his husband, as he gave him instructions in his low, yet soft voice. They were in the kitchen all day on their day off, trying to make the easiest dishes.

Jungkook could feel Taehyungs eyes on him all day, but he chose to ignore them. He wanted to cook for the elder so badly. The raven haired always felt like his husband was doing way too much for him, he wanted to be of help at least with something.

"I can't wait to taste my meal." Taehyung spoke calmly, but something about this tone told him that he wasn't speaking about Jungkooks dish.

"You will." Ignoring the others voice, the younger held a wooden spoon with the sauce in front of his husbands face, waiting for him to try. Something about Taehyungs expression was so intense, that Jungkook felt nervous all of a sudden. God the things Taehyung would do to him.

But the smile the red haired gave him as he tasted it made his heart jump in reaction. "This is actually good. And I'm not lying my love."

The younger didn't understand how his husband has changed the mood so completely. In the first second he had tried Jungkooks dish and in the next Jungkook himself was thrown over the table and the red head had licked the now cold sauce off of him.

In just the blink of an eye, the red haired had Jungkook squirming and shaking underneath him as his tongue was moving in and out of his entrance. He could feel the tip of his wet muscle brush his prostate, which led the younger to release whimpering sounds. It was ridiculous how strong Taehyungs power over him was.

Red haired Taehyung was passionate and very sexual. During that time, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and Jungkook didn't mind. Red haired Taehyung was also warm and loving. Only them in their small apartment.

It represented his love and desire for the younger.

_Red haired Taehyung was Jungkooks passion._

**_But his world lost all shades of red._ **

===================

"Your cooking has improved so much that you were better than me by the end of our relationship." The elder commented calmly.

"It wasn't that hard tho. I've always been a quick learner. Unlike you." Jungkook remarked, his slight mocking nature showing, making the elder face him again, a small hint of a smile gracing his face.

"A full on lie." He huffed.

"It took you years to get used to our small home."

=================

**Purple**

Purple haired Taehyung watched the walking by passengers with suspicion as he was sitting by the window.

"I think that one is gonna kidnap someone soon. But no worries I have my eyes on him and my hand close to my phone so the cops can be here quickly." He called out to no one as Jungkook stared at him in confusion. The 'what-the-fuck' clearly written on his face.

"Babe. The dealer from above asked if you'd like to buy some cocaine." Taehyung never jumped up so quickly.

"I KNEW IT! We gotta leave this hell as quick as possible or we will die." Quickly, the elder took the black haired hand, pulling him with him.

The younger couldn't help but laugh at his snobby husband as stopped him quickly, just to place a kiss on Taehyungs hand. This got Taehyungs attention, making him smile his usual boxsmile. "What did the dealer really want?" He finally asked, before leaning his forehead onto Jungkooks shoulder.

"The dealer is an old woman and asked if we wanted to try some of her baked cookies. She also made us dinner and would like us to join her." Jungkook explained, making the lavender haired raise his head again in surprise.

"Wait, really? A stranger I've never met wants to give me food?"

"Yeah baby, some things are for free. Be it kindness from a stranger or my dry humour."

Taehyungs happy smile was more than he could ask for in that moment.

Purple haired Taehyung was almost like royalty stuck in a small basement with serial killers around in every corner. Too wealthy for a place like this.

Nonetheless he made the dark corner that was their apartment into the most colourful place Jungkook has ever been.

Purple haired Taehyung was a wealthy man in a small place but made it his own with so much creativity and art.

_Purple haired Taehyung was Jungkooks art._

**_But Jungkook needed to say goodbye to purple._ **

======================

"We did make ourselves a home at that disturbing place." Blackhaired Taehyung muttered quietly. Jungkooks heart ached at the sound of the words home.

"My favourite haircolour must have been blue. It suited me a lot."

Suddenly the youngers smile dissappeared completely, reminding him of the best time of his life.

==================

**Blue**

Blue haired Taehyung pulled him quickly to the ocean, as he lifted him up by his tummy before getting both of them into water.

Blue was the colour of Taehyungs hair during their honeymoon.

Summer was hot during that time and he couldn't believe how his newly wedded husband was shining with that bright color on his head and the bright and beautiful smile.

He didn't care if there were many people around or not, as he kissed him with so much saliva and strength that it almost made people pass out, including Jungkook. Not that the wetness of Taehyungs kisses were noticed as they were halfways in the water.

Blue haired Taehyung was like the sky and the sea at the same time. So far and free.

It represented Taehyungs free spirited character and imagination.

_Blue haired Taehyung was Jungkooks freedom._

_**Jungkook couldn't believe how he could lose blue.** _

=======================

A knocking pulled both of them out of their thoughts, yet none of them standing up.

"Oppa, is everything alright in there? Our lawyer asked if you could continue so we can finally go home." That annoying high pitched voice asked, before Taehyung replied calmly that they would go on in a bit and she could call for the lawyers.

In the end, memories were just memories and sadly the didn't affect the present any more.

Taehyungs coldness on his face returned as he faced Jungkook again, but his voice remained soft.

"Are you feeling better baby? Can you go on?"

"Tae?" Jungkook asked quietly.

"Yes baby?" His quick reply came. Something about Taehyungs hard expression was off, as if he was trying his best to keep an act. How Jungkook wished it was true.

"Thank you for the best years of my life. Thank you for the colour orange." He said in his own softest voice. It was a pity that only now, Jungkook could speak up to his love, his pride all left behind.

If only it wasn't so late. If only he could go back to orange.

=====================

**Orange**

Orange haired Taehyung whispered sweet nothings into his ear at night and forced him to be outside the whole day with him to explore Jeju. Not once he'd see anything else but a smile. So optimistic and happy.

He would never let go of his hand and never stop with the beautiful dream of their future when they'd be married.

That night they would be laying on the sand, their fingers intertwined as Taehyung would talk without stop about the future and stars.

"Imagine the big home we will have and maybe even a dog and a car of children!" The elder spoke in excitement, making it awfully hard for Jungkook to stop him and correct him once again about the kids topic. He just let his fiance talk so happily. Jungkook just couldn't believe how he loved listening to the elders deep voice. Taehyung could read a boring arts article to him and sell it as a poem. The vibration of his dark voice always had him chained up.

"My love, did you listen to me?" The other asked with a smile, receiving a small smile from the younger.

"No. You're such an idiot, did you know that?" 'Yes and I can't stop listening to you.

"I love you too baby." Taehyung smiled in happiness as he left a small kiss on his nose.

Orange haired Taehyung was so full of energy and warmth that he made Jungkooks heart beat wildly. He was so lively and cheerful that he pulled Jungkook into his trance in less than small seconds.

It represented his optimism and his love for life.

_Orange haired Taehyung was Jungkooks joy._

**_But how on earth could he live without orange._ **

=========================

Slowly the younger noticed how red, purple, blue and orange disappeared. Just like that they left his side. Just like that his world turned black and white again.

Taehyung stood up from his spot on the floor, not replying to Jungkooks words. This time it was Taehyung who was quiet. Yet he would held his hand out for the younger to help him get up.

Jungkook just absently stared at the hands as the flickering imagine of Taehyung holding his hand out for him with different hair colours flashed through mind.

  
**_Orange haired Taehyung held both hands out, his smile bright like the sun._ **

**_"Lemme help you my love."_ **

  
**_Bluehaired Taehyung held both hands out, before lifting him up instead._ **

**_"I got you my love."_ **

  
**_Purple haired held a hand out to the younger, his other hand completely dirty with colours._ **

**_"Don't be lazy baby."_ **

  
**_Red haired Taehyung held a hand out, his lips curled into an amused grin._ **

**_"Hey pretty, need a hand maybe? I can give you more afterwards."_ **

  
**_Gray haired Taehyung held a hand out, but he wasn't looking at him, nor did he say anything._ **

  
Black haired Taehyung held a hand out, his expression was cold, but his eyes sad.

"Come on." He said instead.

Jungkook slowly took his hand and with the touch every Taehyung from their past flashed in front of him. The smiling ones, the grinning and finally to the one who didn't look at him. With the touch all the colours disappeared.

He finally stood up again to do what he didn't want to.

Their lawyers returned and Jungkook sat down again, feeling everything drain. Now the table was in between again, for the last time he'd be looking at his beloved Taehyung.

For the last time he'd be calling him his 'husband'. As the elder lawyer finally pushed the papers in front of his face, he couldn't help but look at Taehyung again. Hoping in his naive and loving mind that Taehyung would finally blow the divorce off. That the elder would forgive him and come back to him.

But Jungkook has never been naive.

**_"Do you Kim Taehyung promise to love Jeon Jungkook freely – without restrictions; honestly – without deceit; now – without hesitation?"_ **

**_"I absolutely do."_ **

  
"My client is now to sign the papers. Please read out the last part which both of you need to sign, Taehyung-sii."

"I, Kim Taehyung, and I, Jeon Jungkook mutually and voluntarily agree to dissolve our marriage contract upon irreconcilable differences--"

His black haired love read out, as Jungkooks grey world just couldn't listen any longer.

  
**" _Do you promise to accept him just as he is, sharing with him and supporting him through the experiences of your lives, be they easy or difficult, happy or sad, challenging or mundane, till death do you part?"_**

**_"Heck yes. I do."_ **

Taehyungs voice replied in his head as the Taehyung sitting in front of him signed all the papers to terminate everything that was dear to the younger.

  
"Now it's your turn Jungkook-ssi. You just need to sign."

The younger just stared at the papers as his lawyer explained to him what he had to do, but all he could think off was his wedding. He could feel Taehyungs eyes on him, yet his voice didn't speak out to stop him.

"I, Jeon Jungkook--" he started quietly, as he looked up at his husband. He just needed to see him for the last time. "I, Jeon Jungkook agree to everything you, Kim Taehyung wish. I hope you'll be happy baby."

Jungkook didn't know if he just made up Taehyungs flickering expression. He didn't know if he was just as frustrated as he seemed, but it didn't matter anymore.

And like that, he signed the papers. After everything the fight was over. He had lost. Not only his house, but also his one true love.

"Perfect. Now I officially declare this marriage as dissolved." The last guy announced, stopping the last tiny bit of hope he had left.

Their lawyers shook hands and Taehyung stood up, before walking out with small steps. One last time their eyes met, one last time only the two of them existed.

**_You have expressed your love for one another and desire to continue your journey of wedded bliss. Desire not to change or possess, but only to know each other honestly and completely. Care for each other truly and deeply, putting your commitment to one another before all else. May your love be eternal and undying. I now pronounce you partners in marriage._ **

**_You may now kiss._ **

As the youngers lips cracked a broken smile along with silent tears, he could finally see Taehyung returning the sad smile.

It was over.

___________________

**Yellow**

After the many years of separation Jungkook has only now, a few days after their divorce unwrapped his last present to his ex husband. The ugly painting Taehyung loved so much. After all these years it was finally revealed to his empty apartment.

Maybe he should send it as a last present but something inside of him wouldn't let him to give this one away. It should remain as a last reminder of his beautiful marriage.

They say, that women tend to get a new hairstyle after a break up. Jungkook thought that it would be fitting to have a new start.

So for the first time in Jungkooks life he was sitting on a chair, getting his hair dyed. For the first time in his life Jungkook accepted a colour on himself.

Jimin almost had a heart attack as he met his freshly blonde haired brother.

"Holy fuck. You look amazing. Like an idol." Jimin flashed him his famous eyesmile, making the younger huff in response. Jimin visited him daily since his divorce, not allowing the younger to be alone with his thoughts. In a way he was thankful, but he knew that he needed to get back to life sooner or later.

He started to work again, for the first time as a blonde and without his ring. But he knew it would take him years or even forever to get over Taehyung.

It was only a few days after his divorce as the young blond was sitting in his living room with a book as he remembered how he met young blonde Taehyung. The younger couldn't help but smile at his own confused and downlooking thought of his brothers best friend.

==============

"Be nice bunny! He's my friend from school and I don't want you to be disrespectful.

Small Jungkook made a face as he nodded his head. "Yeah yeah, don't worry I won't be. It's the weird guy with the haircolors right? Is he a trainee?"

"No. He's not. Taehyung just likes attention!" Jimin laughed as he explained.

"What an idiot." Jungkook mumbled, receiving a smack on his head from his brother.

"Be respectful or I won't introduce you to him!" Jimin wanted, making the younger shake his head quickly. "Okay sorry. No I wanna meet your friend."

Jimin nodded in approval before excusing himself for the bathroom as the door signalled that the visitor was here. Jungkook ran to the door to open it, as he for the first time in his life met blonde haired Taehyung. Jungkood had never met someone with such a warm smile that even his eyes seemed to shine like stars. The elder standing in front of his door felt like the sun asking for entrance.

"You must be Jimins little brother."

===============

The door bell pulled Jungkook back to reality as he blinked in confusion. Jimin had already left and Jungkook didn't have any friends who would visit him suddenly. He slowly walked to the door before opening it.

His heart stopped beating as he was face to face with black haired Taehyung, whose expression showed nothing but surprise.

"Your hair--" Taehyungs shocked voice drawled as he reached out to touch it.

Taehyung was completely dressed in a suit, indicating that he came from work.

"Do you like it? I thought a change could do me good." He returned, still standing by the door.

The colour yellow stood for freshness, happiness and positivity. Attributes Jungkook always associated with Taehyung. Because blonde Taehyung was all of those. Those were attributes he wanted back. 

"You look beautiful." The black haireds low baritone voice whispered, making the younger swallow down.

"You said on the phone that you wished you could go back to the start." The elder started to Jungkooks surprise.

"I don't know what happened between you and Hoseok and.." He breathed in as he explained slowly. "I think I'm choosing to believe you, or at least leave everything behind. So.. would you still like a new start?"

Jungkook didn't know if he was dreaming or hallucinating and he didn't know how he would get over this if it wasn't real. He needed this to be real.

"I'm Jungkook. It's nice to meet you." Was all he could say.

Taehyungs shining smile couldn't have been brighter as he slowly took his hand to leave a kiss on it.

"I'm Taehyung and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Jungkook felt like crying as he heard these words. This couldn't be true. He couldn't be so lucky to get a second chance.

=====================

"Jimin hyung is inside. Come on in." Young Jungkook nervously mumbled after bowing to the elder.

The blond quickly took his hand into his with a bright grin on his face.

"I'm Taehyung and I believe you're beautiful." Jungkooks eyes widened at the elders words before laughing softly at the, what Jungkook thought to be a joke.

"I'm Jungkook. It's nice to meet you."

_____________________

**Green**

But he was so lucky. The two could not really start anew as their years together couldn't get erased but this time they did it right.

Green haired Taehyung almost cried at Jungkooks birthday present. The younger had dyed his hair back to black as Taehyung decided to go back to his colours.

"How!? I can't believe you got this painting. I love you so much I don't know what to say!" Taehyung explained in happiness as Jungkook watched him with a smile.

"I got this because I love you." His most honest answer came, making Taehyung stare at him in like he would start to cry any moment.

He crawled over to him before leaning his forehead against the youngers. And Jungkook knew that he finally found his true happiness back and he would not lose this again. Because Taehyung finally came home

They couldn't avoid fights as they were too different but this time Jungkook wouldn't leave anything unsaid. Taehyung would work less and regain his optimism. They were divorced but the future was in front of them.

 _Green haired Taehyung was his lucky clover_. It represented their renewal and gave him the feeling of safety and harmony.

But it was also standing for growth.

 

"Tae?"

"Yes my love?"

"Let's get a baby."


	6. NEW STORY

Android AU. In a futuristic world where Jungkook was not like the rest. In where perfection was the key to success and happiness. And no one really accepted the brunette as he was too odd, especially not Taehyung. Until feelings change and Taehyungs view on Jungkook.

But despite all the failings, Taehyung learns that Jungkook was perfect to him. Until Jungkook suddenly disappeared.

Genre: Angst, fluff smut, drama

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195346/chapters/37848002

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> This is my first time posting on here and I hope you like it. 
> 
> This was the start. I'm not sure how many chapters will come but please leave some comments. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
